Fast love
by Mackenzie101
Summary: Serena: the female street racer. Darien: top cop. Both say they don't need love and both of them are supposed to hate eachother but what happens when they see past their differences? LEMON WARNING!
1. Intro

New idea I had! I have too much spare time ya know? Anyway please review this and tell me what you think. It's sort of based around 'The fast and the furious' (one of the best movies I have ever seen!) Anyways please review this little preview chapter.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was six years ago today, that Serena Tsukino ran away from home to start her own life of adventure and dangerous street racing. She is twenty-four now. She has blond hair that is very long and usually hangs in ondagoes and a body that any girl could kill for.   
  
From that day to this, she has never called her mother, not even to wish her happy holidays or anything. Serena believed that the life of danger was for her, and to her surprise, it really was. She went from one street racing gang to the next almost on a monthly period. She kept everyone of each team's secrets to herself. The good thing about Serena was that she was loyal to the bitter end, even if the cops caught her. She had lots of street racer friends. Serena never drank or did drugs, she had a few margaritas once in a while, but that was about it.  
  
She made good money in street races and doing odd jobs and errands for other people. She lived in a tiny apartment, which was okay for her. Most of the time she didn't even sleep there, she slept in the huge mansion of Dimindo, her boyfriend. He was the one who usually organized street races and drug dealing. Serena knew, but didn't really seem to care. She had moved to Manhattan about a year ago.   
  
Unfortunately, it was in the very city that Darien Shields, top cop, resided in. He was an expert in catching street racers, drug dealers, and other criminals. He was very handsome and every woman in the city wanted him. Darien had gotten a few women into his bed, but he never really cared about any of them. He would always send them back to where they came from and never even give a second thought to them.   
  
He has a partner in the police force, his name is Sayia, the 2nd best under Darien. But in time, they became really good friends.   
  
Serena and Darien both think they don't need love. But what will happen when the female street racer and the cop meet one faithful night? Review and find out!  
~Mackenzie 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took sooo long to get the first chapter of this out, but I have been busy studying for my final exams and I have been trying to update some of my other stories so bear with me here! ^.^; Anyway, here's the first chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood leaning on the support beam outside of the garage, daydreaming. She daydreamed a lot since she left her mother and moved to Manhattan. She didn't once regret it. She even forgot why she left her mother way back then. Serena had a good life with her mother, but ever since her father left....  
  
"Serena? Are you okay? Are you dead, or are you just sleeping with your eyes open?" Serena came back to reality to see a blond haired man with blue eyes standing before her. She yawned and stretched. "Nope, just daydreaming again." She said as she turned to go back into the garage. He followed her. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. And you don't look like you have gotten much sleep in the past few weeks." He said as he continued to follow her to the little bathroom. Serena wet a nearby cloth and washed her face.   
  
"Andrew, stop worrying about me. I got along fine for six years without anyone didn't I? Trust me Andrew, I'm fine. And no, I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few weeks because of all the late night street racing and...." She trailed off as she gently rubbed the cloth over her face. "And?" Andrew asked as he leaned against the doorway. "And going home with Dimindo." She finished washing her face. Andrew smirked. "Yeah, going home with Dimindo and having midnight flings. Do you even know about the times he's fucked different girls when you're not around?" He said as she passed him. Serena nodded. "Yeah, but he told me they were prostitutes working for money and since I wasn't around to stop them, he had to pay them. So I'm not worried about it." She said as she went to work on her engine for tonight.   
  
'If Serena only knew that Dimindo only thinks of her as one of his prostitutes, maybe she would dump him. And she needs to do it fast. He isn't going to be so nice to her much longer.' He thought about telling her, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He knew that she was actually in love with Dimindo, but he wasn't in love with her.   
  
The day Serena moved into Manhattan one year ago was the day she met Dimindo and he immediately scooped her up, without even knowing her and claimed her as his girlfriend. He also claimed something else sacred, her virginity. Andrew didn't like the fact that a nice girl like Serena was going out with a crack head bastard like Dimindo. Andrew had also met Serena on her first day as well. He had a little crush on her for a while, but as soon as Lita walked into his life, he forgot about that little crush, but he was still one of her good friends. He sighed and went to work on his car as well.   
  
Meanwhile, Sayia was sitting on the hood of the police car at Krispy Kream, eating doughnuts. He was happily eating when suddenly, his partner whacked him on the back. With the shock, came the catapult of the little box of doughnuts he had sitting on his lap. Sayia now stared at box and his scattered breakfast.   
  
"Oh thanks a lot, Darien. Now I have no breakfast whatsoever! Does god hate me or something?" Sayia said as he still sat on the car, pouting. Darien laughed. "Something like that. He just controlled your innocent partner and made him loose your breakfast. You know he's very influential. Sayia smirked. "Yeah, but with you, it's the devil himself." He said as he hopped off of the hood and got into the passenger's side of the car. Darien got on his side and drove off. Sayia sat in his seat, hungry and a little upset.   
  
Suddenly, he saw a doughnut being waved in his face. He looked over a Darien, who had a hidden box of doughnuts, himself. "You sneaky little cheap ass bastard!" Sayia said as he took the doughnut and shoved it in his mouth. Darien chuckled. "But hey, aren't I the sneaky little bastard who just gave up one of his favorite kind of doughnut for his partner?" At that point, they both laughed as they drove down the street to the police station.   
  
"So what is the agenda for tonight?" Sayia asked. 'A night off, I hope.' Darien kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Well, we have to bust up some street racers tonight. There was a rumor started that there was going to be one held tonight and we got assigned to it." He said as they pulled up into the parking lot. Once they got out, Sayia thought this over. 'Never one damn night alone and never a dull moment in this job, huh Sayia?' he thought to himself as he followed Darien into the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, please review and I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, yet again, sorry for the long wait. My social life keeps getting in the way now! Will the torment for my readers never end? Well, until the end of the story no, but here is another chapter to make it one step closer to the end. But don't worry; I have plenty more chapters coming soon!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon. (No shit Sherlock!)   
  
A/N: Oh yeah, and just to tell you all, I like spelling Seyia the way I do. I have just gotten too used to spelling it that way, and yes, I know that's not how you spell it I just like to spell it that way. So if you don't like it, then just PRETEND that it's spelled right. Ok now that I pointed that little matter out, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hours of tuning up the team's cars and making sure they were ready for tonight, Andrew wiped the sweat off of his forehead and walked into the little office they had in the garage, and the only air conditioned place in the whole garage, aside from a little fan in a corner of the garage, which did it's job some of the time.   
  
When he got into the office, he plopped down in the chair in front of the desk and sighed. ' I street race for fun, but the only parts that aren't fun, is the parts where I have to pay for spare parts and helping the crew in this hot ass oven we call a garage.' He looked out the window to see Serena and the rest of the team sitting by the nice little lake that the garage resided next to. Andrew smiled when he saw Serena and the rest of his friends laughing and joking.   
  
The team consisted of Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. Serena was the klutzy blond, but Mina was the not so bright and at times, dumb blond. Mina usually challenged people she knew she didn't stand a chance at winning and when the group knew, they would always try to stop her but her reply was always: "Let me kick this person's ass!" or "I'm perfectly capable of winning!" which usually she was not. On occasions, she would win but most of the time, lost.   
  
Lita was the tough one of the group. If anyone was hassling her or anyone else in the team, she would usually try talking it over with the person, which was usually Amy's idea, but if that failed, she would beat the shit out of the person. Last time she was caught doing that, she was banned from the races for two months because she knocked the guy out and made his nose bleed. Lita was also the one who stood up for the team if the police caught them.   
  
Raye was the short-tempered one and took bullshit from no one. She was the one to start yelling orders to everyone whenever they lost a race, but no one over listened.   
  
Amy was the smart, tactful one. She never street raced even when the team begged her to try to race just once, but she always refused. Her motto always was: "I'm a thinker, not a driver." Every time she said that, everyone would always laugh. She came up with plans to help the team win the races against even the fastest cars. She was also in college, training to become a doctor. Every one envied her for that.   
  
"So, what's it like being the girlfriend of one of the best street racers on the circuit?" Mina asked. Serena laughed. "Well, it's not like he's famous or anything it's just..." She trailed off. "I don't wanna know about that, what's he like in bed?" Raye blurted out. Everyone turned to her and she blushed. "Uhm...well...he's...." Serena was at a loss for words here.   
  
Everyone turned their gazes on Serena and she blushed just as Raye did. "Well?" Raye said getting closer to Serena. She blushed even more. "I...I...don't want to talk about it...right now." Everyone stopped looking at Serena, but Amy. "Serena, can I ask you a question?" She asked as Serena's face turned back to normal. "Yeah Amy, ask away." She said smiling. Amy cleared her throat.   
  
"Do you love Dimindo?" Everyone, once again, paid close attention. Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love him, with all my heart. I don't think there is anyone else in the world I could love more than him." She said, having a dreamy look in her eyes and sighing. She got up from her place on the ground and walked back to the garage, leaving the rest of her friends to talk amongst themselves.   
  
"This is worse than we thought. She is actually in love with Dimindo! We have to do something, or he will break her heart, or worse, hurt her." Amy said in a very concerned voice. Raye spoke up. "But if she's in love with him like she said she is, there is nothing we can do." Lita nodded her head. "Raye is right you know, we can't pull Serena away from Dimindo unless she falls in love with someone else and that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon. She is totally and completely attached to him." Mina smiled.   
  
"He can't possibly be the one for her, because he doesn't show any devotion to her, besides fucking her almost every night. And he is also a drug dealer and we know that Serena wants somebody with an honorable job. Even if the guy worked at Mac Donald's it would still be a better job than a drug dealer!" Mina said cheerfully. Lita shook her head. "But who are we going to find in this city that will want Serena for her personality and care and love and not her looks?" Everyone sighed. Then they started to toss around suggestions. "How about Andrew? He likes Serena as a friend just as much as we do!" Mina said triumphantly. Lita scowled.   
  
"Excuse me Mina. But I believe he has already been taken by ME!" Lita yelled angrily at her. Mina nodded. "Ok, Ok! Sheesh you don't have to pounce on me!" She said as she went into her quiet stage. Raye was going to suggest someone she knew from the races, Chad. But then thought about it a second time and didn't even want to suggest him. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a little crush on Chad.   
  
Seeing that no one else was suggesting any other guys, Amy spoke up. "How about that guy that works at the computer store, Melvin." Amy said happily. Everyone screamed at once. "Hell no!" After that Amy blushed and sat there quietly. Lita sighed. "We have tried all we could, but there is no one good enough for her, not in this city anyway." All of the girls sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien sat in the cafeteria of the station with Seyia. They sat drinking coffee. "Don't you sometimes wish they would give us more than coffee, milk, water, and juice? I mean they could be nice and give a little shot of vodka or a little beer." Sayia said while drinking some of his coffee. Darien laughed. "Yeah and then the chief comes and declares it's take the day off day out of drunkenness." He said also making Sayia laugh.   
  
"Anyway, have you found a girlfriend yet, Darien?" Sayia asked as he took another sip of his coffee. Darien sighed and let out a breath. "No. I'm telling you Sayia, there is no one in this damn city that is good enough for me, no one!" He said while running his hand though his midnight black hair. Sayia smirked.   
  
"Well, if you can find a girl, then why don't you turn gay and try to find the perfect guy?" Sayia started laughing at the thought. Darien glared at his partner and soon to be dead friend. "Shut the fuck up, Seyia." He said while growling at him. Sayia was now chuckling. "Well, if you still like girls, you could be a homo!" He said laughing at that little thought too. Darien was getting really annoyed and pissed off at him now. "Shut the fuck up you dumb ass!" Darien yelled loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear and they all stopped and stared at the 'supposedly' top cop and his partner. Sayia slipped out of the cafeteria and left Darien to be embarrassed.   
  
Later, Darien came out, mad as hell. "Alright, that's it, I'm declaring something right here and now." He said angrily while Sayia stood there trying not to laugh at Darien's past situation. "What, that you are going to be gay or homo?" Sayia asked. A few seconds later Sayia felt a low blow pain in his stomach, he looked up to see that Darien had punched him in the stomach. "No, I declare from this day forward, that I, Darien Shields, does not need love. And I only take girls into my home for fun, nothing else." He said as he walked off down the hallway, still angry. Sayia got up from his place on the floor and rubbed his stomach. 'There has got to be at least one girl around this city for him. And I'll help him find her, even if HE kills me!' He thought as he staggered to the nurse's office for an ice pack.  
  
Later that night, Serena sat waiting impatiently to go to the races, but mostly to see her boyfriend, Dimindo. She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost time. 'Eight-fifty-eight. Come on nine-o'clock.' Serena thought desperately. The girls all looked over at Serena and sighed. "If only we could get her to get over him. He is bad news!" Raye said softly to the other girls. They all nodded, still wishing they could do something to help Serena get away from Dimindo.   
  
Finally nine o'clock rolled around and Serena quickly jumped off of the hood of her car and got in and started her engine. Everyone else followed her close behind. Andrew's car was next to Serena's and Lita's was next to Raye's with Amy in Raye's car. Mina followed last in her car behind them.   
  
As soon as Serena and the rest of the crew pulled up, they parked their cars and got out, surveying the racers that came out tonight. There were a lot of people to challenge that night. A few challenged Serena, and she won all of the races that she got challenged to. After she decided to give her car a rest, she went searching for Dimindo.   
  
When she found him, she saw him with a girl with long green hair and a very skimpy black dress on and she was hugged onto his side. Serena went over to see him. She stepped in front of him and he smiled. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Serena asked, already pulling him away from the woman. "Who is that?" Serena gestured towards the woman. Dimindo smirked. "Her name is Emerald. She is one of those prostitutes I told you about." He said. She nodded. "Oh, I guess that's okay." She said as he led her back over to her.   
  
"Emerald, meet one of my favorite clients, Serena." Dimindo said, smiling down at Serena while his arm slipped around her waist. She quickly left his grasp. "What do you mean 'client'?" Serena asked confused. It took her a few moments to register this.   
  
'Oh my god, he thinks I'm one of his prostitutes.' Tears started to well up in her eyes. 'I loved him. He betrayed me. Oh god...oh god...' She thought as she tried her best to hide her tears. She suddenly lashed out at him. "I'm NOT one of your little whores! And I am NOT one of your so-called damn clients. Don't ever talk to me again Dimindo. I hate you!" She yelled as she walked away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.   
  
"Listen here bitch, I worked too damn hard for you to walk away from me now. Remember what you said to me the other night? You said you loved me and you never wanted to leave me, so why are you leaving me now?" He said, mockingly. Serena had tears in her eyes that were dangerously close to falling. "That was then, this is now. So leave me alone you sick, twisted, bastard!" She yelled.   
  
Before he could do anything else, someone shouted about cops coming and everyone scattered and got to their cars as fast as they could.   
  
Unfortunately, the police got lucky tonight and got to the ally before the last ones could get out. Serena was one of the last ones out, but with her exceptional driving skills, she got away safely. She made it all the way to her apartment and she was still upset. She thought the night just couldn't get any worse.   
  
'I don't need Dimindo to love me. In fact I don't need love at all.' Serena thought as she parked and cried into the driver's wheel. Serena saw police car lights in her rear view mirror. 'Just my fucking luck.' Serena thought as a police officer stepped up to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know I had to put another cliffie. But I will update soon! (I hope)  
  
~Mackenzie   
  
P.S. REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter for you all to read and review! I also have another story burning in the back of my mind but I'm not going to post it yet until I decide if I want to or not, so keep reading and I'll keep you informed if I do make a new story! Anyway, as usual, read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena rolled down the window when the officer tapped on it. 'This better be fast, because I'm not in the mood to deal with the cops tonight.' She thought as the officer told her to step out of the car.   
  
Serena stepped out of the car to come face to face with the officer. "You realize you just got caught doing illegal street racing, right?" He asked. Serena didn't even give him the respect of looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, and?" She replied coldly. Darien smirked.   
  
'This one obviously doesn't know how to act around an officer. She's supposed to look me in the eye, but instead, she's acting like I'm not even in front of her.' He thought while looking down at the top golden blond head.   
  
"And, I may have to give you a speeding ticket, doesn't that matter to you?" He said, getting annoyed now. She still wouldn't look up at him. "At this point right now, I really don't give a damn." Serena said, while still looking down at the ground. "And why the hell not? It's going to go on your record and if you keep this up you'll end up in prison, don't you know that?" Darien asked, trying to make her at least look up at him.   
  
Serena shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to care right now and I don't like fucking around with cops, so just...." She trailed off. He was about to ask her why, but then he saw a tear fall from her and hit the ground.   
  
She slowly looked up at him and Darien's heart skipped a beat. At first, he thought that the girl standing before him was a bitch, but when he actually got a good look at her, he thought he was standing before an angel.   
  
Then, he noticed the tears going down her face and he frowned. 'I wonder what happened to her. A lost race I guess? No, that can't be it, no one would cry that much, even if they lost a race. Maybe I'll just let her off.' He thought, but in the back of his mind, the justice side of him was yelling at him to give her a ticket, but ignored it.  
  
Serena looked up to his face though blurry eyes, though she couldn't see him very well, because of her teary eyes and the fact that it was dark out, but she didn't care.   
  
All Serena knew, was that this man was a cop and she wasn't in the mood to get a ticket especially not now. Darien sighed. 'I should give her ticket but, I just don't have the heart and that's strange. Wait a minute I have an idea! If I let her go, then she'll owe me and she'll have to go for this.' He thought as he smiled at her.   
  
"Ok, I'll let you go." Darien said, seriously. Serena's head snapped up. "What? You're going to let me off, just like that?" Serena asked, thinking this was not real. Darien nodded. "Yes, but you do owe me. And I think you should pay me back by...." He was about to say the rest but she cut him off.   
  
"Look buddy, I don't trade sex for anything, so just give me the ticket and go away." Serena said a little angry. 'The nerve of this guy. Just because he's a police officer, that doesn't mean he can get any girl he wants to screw him.' Darien chuckled.   
  
"No, nothing like that! I just want you to go out and have coffee with me and maybe spend the day with me. You have to admit, it's an easy bargain. So, what's your answer?" Darien asked with a sly smile that Serena hardly saw. She sighed.   
  
"I guess it's better than having to pay for a ticket. Ok then, officer, be here tomorrow morning at seven 'o clock." She said politely. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Serena thought as Darien smiled and turned to walk away, but then he suddenly stopped and turned back to look at Serena.   
  
"Oh and by the way, my name is officer Shields." He said as he turned around and went back to his police car and drove off. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god he's gone, but I still have to see him tomorrow. And I don't even know what he looks like. He looked like a blur to me with all of the crying I was doing....' Serena stopped her thoughts and remembered why and who made her cry so easily.   
  
'Dimindo. That mother fucking bastard never even once showed me that he cared. I loved him, but he didn't love me. I should have seen it coming, especially while he was seeing all of those different prostitutes. God, I was so stupid not to see that he was just a player. I hope I never see him again. And even though I'm single now, I still don't need love.' Serena thought as she entered her apartment.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien and Sayia were talking to each other in the car. "So why didn't you give that girl a ticket? We both saw her escape from the street races and saw her speeding. You know we could get in trouble for this, right?" Sayia said while staring out the window and then back at his partner. Darien smirked.   
  
"I gave her something much better than a ticket, a day with me." Darien said as Sayia looked at him, confused. "But if she owes you then, wouldn't that mean that..." Sayia trailed off. Darien nodded.   
  
"Yup, she is going to be paying for EVERYTHING that we do tomorrow." Darien said. Sayia laughed. "I think it would have been better if you had just given her the ticket instead." Sayia said as they turned into the station parking lot.   
  
The next day, Serena woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. It was six 'o clock in the morning. Usually, Serena would never have been up this early, but she had no choice. It was either, spend the day with the only police officer ever to catch her street racing, or pay a huge fine on some over-rated ticket.   
  
Serena groaned at the memory of this. 'I hope he is at least a little cute. All I saw last night was a mop of black hair and his face was blurred.' She decided to get out of bed anyway and get ready. She started to roll out of bed, but what she didn't know was that she was close to the edge of her side of the bed. So, she fell out of bed with the covers tangled in her legs and around her waist.   
  
"Damn it! I hate early mornings! Me and my big mouth, 'Okay, be here tomorrow at seven 'o clock'. Even I'm never up this early!" She said as she untangled herself from the sheets. After she had completed the task of wrestling with the tangled sheets, she got on to the task of untangling her long, golden hair.  
  
After she had tied it up in her 'unique' style, she quickly went threw her closet, and decided on a white peasant top with frilled cut short sleeves and some nice navy blue, blue jeans. She stepped out of her large closet and threw her clothes on the bed and threw off her loosely fitting pajamas. She quickly put her clothes on and brushed her teeth.   
  
When she got down stairs, Serena looked at the clock and realized it was only six forty. 'I think I have enough time for a quick breakfast.' Serena thought as she headed for her kitchen. But before she could even get anything out, her doorbell rang. She groaned and went to the door.   
  
When she opened it, a man was standing before her. He had midnight black hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes Serena had ever seen. To tell the truth, his face was just plain gorgeous. He had a black, short-sleeved shirt on that showed off every outline of his muscular chest. And the short sleeves really portrayed his strong muscled arms. As for the rest of him, his legs probably looked just as strong as the rest of him, but she couldn't see that because of the baggy blue jeans he was wearing.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" Serena asked with a smile. He nodded. "The first thing you can do is get out here. You need to spend the day with me, remember?" He said. Serena looked at him funnily.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm already going to spend the day with a guy named officer Shields. Sorry, maybe some other time." Serena said sadly as she started to close the door, but he caught it before she could. "But I am officer Shields." He said while coming in and closing her door behind him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for now, please leave me reviews and I'll update whenever I can!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	5. Chapter 4

New chappy, yay! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been updating my other fanfics as well, so I have been trying to make some time for all of them. But anyway, please continue reading and reviewing. I enjoy reading all of my reviews and all of the e-mails I get, even if I don't have much time to reply to them. Well, anyway, please review this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked at him funnily. "How do I know that? I didn't even see his face last night, so how do I know you're him?" Serena said while he stepped closer to her. He smiled. For some reason, Serena felt her heart speed up.   
  
'That's strange. I only did that for Dimindo because I was in lo...no....I don't need love. Stay calm, Serena, just stay calm. Even though he has those nice muscles you'd like to....No! I can't think those thoughts.' She thought as she smiled nervously at him.   
  
"Perhaps this will help." He said, while taking out his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and showed her his badge and his driver's license ID. He took it out and handed it to her. She studied it and read it.   
  
'Darien Shields. Height.....weight....eye color....hair color.....age...Hmmm, he's a little older than me.' Serena thought as she stared at his picture. He looked so serious in it, but he had determination in his eyes. "So, you want a copy of it or something? You keep staring at my picture and you'll burn a hole right though it." Darien said while chuckling. Serena shoved it back into his hand. "No! I don't want a copy of your dumb ass picture!" She yelled while blushing. Darien smirked.   
  
"Why are you being so hostile towards me? I haven't done anything!" He said while raising his hands up in defense. Serena huffed. "Do you want to know why I'm being 'hostile' towards you?! Because, I got suckered into going out for the day with you in replacement for a lousy ticket. I would have gladly paid the ticket, but you caught me in a bad moment after the races and so I easily accepted." He was about to say something, but she cut him off.   
  
"And to top it off, you ask me out for the day last night and you wouldn't even tell me your full name. You just told you were officer shields. And on top of all of that, you're a complete and utter a..." Darien cut her off before she could say anymore. "You better be careful what you say, miss. I may be forced to drag you down to the station and lock you up." He said with a smirk. She glared at him.   
  
"What? And be forced to sit in a cell while I watch you sitting in a nice, comfy, chair, twirling the keys around your finger and do it mockingly towards me? I would rather be handcuffed to my own bed here with no food or water." Serena said while crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled and leaned in close to her ear.   
  
"That can be arranged, except for the part about me being in a chair. I'll be on the bed with you while you're moaning under me, calling my name...." He said while Serena shivered. "I would never want to do anything like that with you!" She said while blushing and she pushed him away and went to her front door. "Well, lets get this over with." She said while she opened the door and stepped out. He smirked once again. "What? The date or the part about you being handcuffed to your bed?" She turned around to see him smirking after she closed and locked her front door.   
  
"First off, this is NOT a date and two, I was only joking when I said that I would rather be handcuffed to my bed." She said, but another remark stopped her in her steps. "But I wasn't kidding when I said it." Serena felt her whole body flush at this. He saw this and chuckled.   
  
"Ah, I've been with you less than five minutes and already you're falling for me." He said as she stared at him. "I am in NO way attracted to the likes of you, so cut the bullshit!" She yelled as she walked down her front porch to see his very shiny, black convertible car. Serena stopped in her tracks. 'Wow, this guy must be loaded. Just like Dimindo is.' Serena thought the last part sadly. Darien put his hand on her shoulder and that shook her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Are you okay meatball head?" He asked. Serena slapped his hand off and glared at him. "Don't call me that! I don't like it when people make fun of my hair!" She said while he held in a laugh. "I would stop calling you that if I knew your name, meatball head." He said as he stared down at her. She stared back. 'What beautiful eyes....I think that's the only thing I like about him, that and his muscles.' Serena thought as he stared into hers. 'I just can't seem to pry my eyes off of hers, or her body.' Darien thought as she turned and went to open the passenger side of the car, while he went to his side of the car. Darien started up the engine and drove out of her driveway.   
  
'How am I ever going to survive a full day with this asshole? He insults me, he stares at me, god, he even embarrasses me. I feel sorry for his girlfriend.' Serena thought as she looked over at him. 'Why do I keep letting myself look at him? I'm not attracted to him, am I? No, no, I'm not. I couldn't be.' Serena thought as she kept on absentmindedly staring at Darien. Without her seeing it, Darien looked at her from the corner of his eye.   
  
'How many times is she going to stare at me today?' He thought with a slight smirk. "You never told me your name, meatball head. I guess I'll just keep calling you meatball head until you do eventually tell me." Serena growled under her breath and had a look that spelled kill.   
  
"My name is Serena, not meatball head." She said though clenched teeth. He laughed. "I was only kidding about the meatball head stuff, Serena. Lighten up." He said to her cheerfully. Serena shrugged and sank down in the seat. 'Please just let this be over with soon.' Serena thought as Darien stopped the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, there's the next chapter! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm ever SOOOOO SORRY, for the long wait, but I kept on trying to write it for two, maybe three weeks now. The first time I tried writing it, a storm decided to go into my area and would not make up it's mind weather to storm or not, so that jacked up my plan. Then, before I even had the chance to go on the computer, I had to get ready for my vacation. So it's in my deepest sincerity when I say: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm reeeally, reeeeally sorry! So I will shut up now and get on with the chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the car stopped, Serena looked out the side window. She saw a little café that looked pretty nice. Before she knew it, Darien was already at her side of the car and was already opening the door to let her out. He held his hand out for her and smiled charmingly.   
  
"Care to be escorted in?" He asked as she looked up at him and smirked. She got out of the car, still holding the smirk. "I can get there myself without a babysitter, thank you." She said while brushing past him. He frowned. "I was just trying to be nice!" Darien called after her, while everyone else they passed looked at them, slightly amused.   
  
When they got inside, Darien had caught up with Serena and grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. "Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you and why you're being such a little bitch towards me, but I would appreciate it if you would even TRY to be nice to me, okay?" He nearly yelled at her.   
  
She saw the anger and frustration in his eyes and decided not to mess with him then and there. Serena only nodded and looked away from him. Darien ushered her to the front desk so they could be seated.   
  
Serena looked around herself while Darien got them seats. She was surprised to see how big the café really was on the inside, aside from its small look on the outside. The whole entrance hall was painted in gold with beautiful paintings hung across them. The front desk had a beautiful mahogany desk with a beautiful brown haired woman sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Number of people in your party, sir?" The girl asked Darien as she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Two, please." He said while Serena turned around. "Smoking or non?" The girl asked. Darien never smoked, but he didn't know what Serena did.   
  
"Erm...ah....I don't...." He said trying to figure out what to tell the girl. Serena let out a exasperated sigh. "Non, please." She said while not looking at Darien. The girl smiled once again and unhooked the blocker and led them to a table. Once they sat down, the girl gave both Darien and Serena menus.   
  
Once Serena had picked up her menu, and the girl was sure that she couldn't see her, she bent down to Darien and said one thing to him. "I think you guys make a cute couple." Before He could say anything, she had already walked off far enough so he couldn't reply.   
  
"So what did that girl say to you?" Serena said, still looking at her menu. Darien smirked. "Why do you want to know, are you jealous?" He said, raising one eyebrow. Serena huffed.   
  
"No, I just want to know what she said." She said, while putting down the menu. "Why do you care? Maybe she was asking me out on a date." He said while smirking. "Darien, just answer the damn question!" Serena said, punching the table. He kept the smirk. "Hey now, aren't we getting personal?" He said, wanting to make her blush. She did as she unknowingly fulfilled his wish.   
  
"WE are NOT getting personal. Now just answer my question!" She said getting impatient. He let his smirk fade. "Alright, alright. She said that we make a cute couple. There, happy now?" He said, a little annoyed, then he thought of something.   
  
'I wonder why she was crying last night? Well, while I have her here I might as well ask.' He thought as a waiter came and took their order.   
  
The waiter was smiling at Serena very charmingly, which made her blush. Darien felt something flare up inside of him. Could it have been jealousy? No, it couldn't have been. He hardly knew this girl and if that were the case, he would have to be in love with her. 'I can't fall in love ever again, that's my promise to myself.' He thought as he barely caught the waiter asking him for his order.   
  
"Uhm....coffee please." He said while looking over at Serena. She was smiling up at the, still flirting waiter. But as soon as he looked over at Darien, giving him a dirty look, the waiter looked at Darien, a little fearful and quickly went to go put their orders in. Serena sighed.   
  
'Now that I'm not Dimindo's anymore, I can have any guy I want.' She thought, while inwardly smiling. "I answered your question, now you have to answer mine." He said while she smiled at him.   
  
"Fine then, ask me anything." Serena said, still smiling. "Alright, then why were you crying when I met you last night?" He asked while the waiter sat their drinks in front of them. Darien took some cream and poured it in his coffee while he waited for her answer. Serena's smile faded.   
  
"Do I really have to answer this one Darien?" He nodded while he stirred his coffee. "I....I...can't. I just can't tell you." Serena said, while looking out of the window next to their table. "Why? Is it a secret? Please tell me. I promise it will stay between just us." He said while smiling at her. Serena absentmindedly smiled back.   
  
"Well, I was the girlfriend of a guy named Dimindo and he...." Serena started but Darien interrupted. "Wait, is this the same Dimindo that does drug deals?" He asked. Serena nodded. "Yes, but...." She paused as she took a sip out of her hot chocolate mug. "I really didn't see him do it much, so I can't help you on that if you wanted me to. Anyway, when I moved here, he claimed me as his girlfriend. I was new and stupid, so I didn't know a thing about him. I had once told him that I loved him and he told me that....he loved me back, but last night, I found out I was wrong." Serena said, trying to fight the tears. Darien saw this and became concerned.   
  
"Let me guess, you found one of his many whores clinging to him, right?" He asked. Serena nodded, now fighting really hard not to cry in front of him. "Just as I thought. Waiter, please give me the bill so we can go." Darien called as the waiter quickly went to go and get the bill and handed it to Darien.   
  
He had previously planned to make her pay for everything that day, but since she was a little distressed at the moment, he decided to pay for it himself. Then, he smirked. He decided to play his little joke on her. "Here you go Serena. Pay for it." He said sliding the bill over to her. Serena looked up at him.   
  
"Why you mother fucking jerk!" Serena said, a little outraged. "First you go from being a good listener to a fucking ass!" She said as she got up to leave without him. He caught her arm before she could leave. "I was only kidding, Serena. Please forgive me." He said, smiling charmingly at her.   
  
Having got what he wanted, Darien pulled out his wallet and took out some bills and put them on the table, next to the bill. Once they got outside to his car, Darien had opened the door for her and bowed slightly.   
  
"After you, milady." He said while she giggled. 'I might as well flirt with him.' Serena thought as she got in and gave him her brightest smile. He got in as well, and drove to where Serena wanted to go, her friend's garage.   
  
Once Darien parked, Serena looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks for listening to me Darien. It really helped." She said while moving to get out, but he caught her wrist. "Serena, if you ever need someone to talk to, or to just hang around with, please call me." He said, slipping a piece of paper into her hand. She quickly looked down at it and smiled.   
  
"I'll be sure to do that." She said while she tried to get out of his car, but he stopped her again. "What now Darien?" She asked, a little annoyed. He smirked. "You still owe me. How about this time you go out on a date with me, since you're not taken now?" Serena smiled a mischievous smile and got out of his car finally and closed the door. Darien watched as Serena walked towards the garage. 'Nice ass.' He thought to himself and chuckled while he drove off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet again, sorry for the long ass wait, but I have been reading all of your reviews and e-mails, so don't think I'm ignoring you all! Please review and I'll put up the next chapter, if at all possible with school coming up. -.-'  
  
~Mackenzie 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I have been very busy with high school and other things. So, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner! Oh, and from now on I'll try extra harder to make time to update this and all of my other stories if I can. Okay there's my little apology note so here's the chapter!  
  
TO ngan: I'm sorry I couldn't get this out on your b-day but I'm letting you know I tried on that day, but my parents pulled me away from the computer, so consider this a very late b-day present to you and a new chapter for the rest! ^.^   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat in the garage that night with the girls, with Andrew checking all of the cars as usual, and with Amy at his side helping out a little. While the other girls were talking, Serena sat beside them, not really listening to their conversation over, practically nothing. Her thoughts drifted to the arrogant police officer, who tricked her into going out with him in exchange for a ticket, which she could have easily paid for.  
  
She thought about how arrogant, smug, and cocky he acted with her, and of how his midnight black hair fell into his deep blue eyes that made him look very sexy and how she would have liked to be in bed with him, nake.... 'Wait a minute, hold that thought....'   
  
Serena thought to herself and thought over her last thoughts. 'I know he's a little attractive, but to be in bed with him? Forget it!' She thought triumphantly to herself.  
  
'You know you want him.' Her inner voice said.  
  
'No I don't. I said I have given up on love and I meant what I said!' Serena replied to it.  
  
'Who said you had to be in bed with him for love? Dimindo didn't screw you for love, now did he?' The voice said.  
  
Serena faltered, but replied.   
  
'I thought I said I never wanted to be reminded of him ever again? Obviously my subconscious does not listen!.' She said.  
  
'Well, I do listen to you, but you should listen to your mind. You want to be with him, at least, not in a real relationship, just as a bed partner.' The voice said, as Serena mentally shook her head.  
  
'But wouldn't I be stooping down to Dimindo's level?' Serena asked it, then she herd it laugh.   
  
'No, you haven't lied and said you loved him to him, so I don't think there would be any harm in it.' The voice said, knowing it finally convinced her.   
  
Serena nodded mentally.   
  
'Okay then, besides, I'm a free woman now so I can have any guy I want when I want.' She thought with a smile.  
  
"Yo, Serena? Wake up!" She heard someone say while barely catching a hand being waved in front of her face. Serena looked up to see Mina in front of her, giving her a weird look. "Hey are you okay? You look like you went off into a deep trance or something." Mina said while she looked at Serena worriedly. She only smiled at Mina and stood up. "I'm okay, Mina. Just don't worry so much about me, okay?" She said as she went to her car and got in and pulled it out of the garage.   
  
"Do you guys think she'll be okay with the fact that Dimindo may be at the races tonight?" Raye asked as the girls stood in a little circle with Andrew. He sighed. "I really don't know, I think Serena took it really hard last night when he said he didn't really love her and that he was actually cheating on her with his other whores in the city and she didn't know it." Andrew sighed once again.   
  
It was Lita's turn to speak up. "Well, if I see that little wanna be pimp, I assure you, it won't be a pretty sight." She said as she gestured with punching her fist into her palm. Amy shook her head. "I don't think that will be necessary, Lita. Besides, if Dimindo did come to the races, he wouldn't dare do anything with all of us around, right?" She said as everyone smiled and nodded. "Well, in that case, lets get going!" Andrew said as he hopped into his car as everyone sped out of the garage and to the nightly street races.   
  
Later, they arrived and relieved to find that Dimindo wasn't there. The usual happened that night, Mina challenged people she couldn't beat and lost money, Amy sat at the sidelines, either reading a medical book or watching the races. Raye was flirting with guys, as was Lita when Andrew wasn't looking, and Serena was running in the street races as always.   
  
She lost only once in the whole night, thinking about Dimindo. But the odd thing was when she thought about Darien, she did more than her best in the races but she didn't know why though.   
  
After the races were over, and they avoided the cops, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Suddenly, Serena remembered on the way home that she forgot she left some of her things at Dimindo's. 'Should I really go over there?' She asked herself as she came to the road that split to go to her apartment and Dimindo's house.   
  
'I guess I should. I'll probably never get my stuff back if I ask him for it and I have to give his extra key back, since I won't be using it anymore.' She thought happily as she headed over to his house.   
  
When she got there, it started to drizzle a little, but Serena didn't mind as long as she got her things back. She slipped the key into the door and entered. It was dark inside, but she knew her way around the house, since she practically used to live in it.   
  
She went upstairs and went to his bedroom. But what she saw next, did not please her at all. There, on his bed, lay a girl that had long green hair and was sleeping, entangled within the bed sheets. 'Probably one of his, many whores.' Serena thought as she looked around the room.   
  
She didn't see Dimindo anywhere, so she carefully snuck around the room for her things and checked around again before she left to go. By the time she got to the door, it was staring to pour rain and now she could see lightning coming though the windows of the large house.   
  
When she got to the door, something stood in her way. She looked up and saw Dimindo. "Well, well, well, look who came crawling back to me." He said as he smirked at her. Serena huffed. "Actually, I just came to get my things and give this back to you." She said as she shoved the key at him. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to...." She started to say as she tried to get past him but he wouldn't let her pass him.   
  
"Please move I want to leave. I don't belong here." Serena said as she once again tried to pass him, but he would not move. Suddenly, he got an evil smirk and knocked her things out of her hands and pinned her to the wall. Serena struggled to get free but failed. He continued smirking at her. "Oh yes, you belong here, Serena. Along with all of my "other" girlfriends." He said as Serena struggled harder.   
  
"Let me go....you.....fucking bastard!" She yelled as she kept struggling. Dimindo laughed. "See? That's what I like about you, Serena. You defy me in every way possible and I find that...." He said as his hand slipped up her thigh while Serena tried to move away from him.   
  
Then, she suddenly realized that he had let one of her arms go to do what he was doing, so she carefully positioned her arm and slapped him as hard as she could. She quickly picked up her things and opened the door and ran outside into the pouring rain. He now stood in the doorway, furiously mad.   
  
"You don't think you are one of my bitches, Serena? Well let me tell you something, you are and you always will be!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. Serena stood in the rain with her stuff, more heartbroken than ever.   
  
'Am I really one of his.....' She thought to herself as she sobbed and walked slowly all the to her car. Once she drove out of Dimindo's neighborhood, she parked off to the side just as a big flash of lightning and a crack of thunder roared though and streaked the dark sky.   
  
Serena slowly took out her cell phone and thought for a moment of whom to call. She couldn't call the girls or Andrew, so who else was left? Suddenly, she remembered Darien's phone number was still in her pocket from earlier that day. She took it out and quickly decided what to do.  
  
At Darien's house, he was sleeping peacefully, with dreams of a blond headed angle with a weird hairstyle teasing him and tempting him. He awoke to the annoying ring of his phone beside his bed.   
  
Darien groaned and sat up slightly and turned on the lamp next his bed, nearly knocking it over. "Now who in their right mind would call me at...." He took a moment to look at his clock beside the lamp. "One a.m. in the morning? They better have a good reason to wake me up this late." He said to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked roughly with lack of sleep.   
  
"H...hi...hi Dar...Darien..." The voice said while sniffling and crying at the same time. "Who is this?" He asked as he listened. He heard another sniff. "It's me, Serena. Look, I know it's...it's late but can I possibly...." She stopped before she could say the last part, afraid he would automatically say no to her request.   
  
"Could you do what, Serena?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes slightly, wondering what she was sniffling from. "Could I...could I possibly come over to your house?" She said as she waited for his reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do it! Anyway please review!  
  
IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS OF THIS FANFIC: Also in your review, please say if you want it to be lemon or not, I'm thinking of posting two chapter later in the future, one version that has no lemon and the other with the age disclaimer with lemon. So, if you could tell me that would be a favor to me! Thanks!  
  
~mackenzie 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, I realize that most of you are probably really pissed off at me for not updating in such a long time, and for that I'm sorry, but there is good news and bad news. The good news is I am trying my hardest to update all of my stories and I am trying to get 3 new ones out as well. The bad news is that I have to keep up my grades and stuff in high school and keep up with my practices for the drill team so those are both very time consuming, and to add on to that my social life just got busier. So, please continue to read and review even though I can't update as much as I usually did; anyway, more good news and bad news. The good news is, I have gotten out the new chapter! The bad news is, there could be a cliffie at the end.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat up, a little more awake now. "Why? Are you in some kind of trouble or something?" He asked as he listened to her carefully. On the other side of the phone, Serena sat in her car looking out at the raging storm that was just too close to her car for comfort.   
  
"No, not....not exact...aaah!" Serena yelled as she ducked down from just seeing a lightning bolt come down to earth, not too far away from where she sat. Darien immediately started asking what happened and if she was all right. He surprised himself that he could show so much concern for someone he hardly knew.   
  
To add to that, he still couldn't believe that he had given his phone number out to a woman he still didn't know much about. Serena was shaking a little but she recovered. The one thing she hated mostly was storms and that was number two on her list of things she hated. Needless to say, a certain man was ranking number one on her hate list.   
  
"Ye...yes...I'm just fine....I guess." She said as she shivered at the thought of getting struck by lightning. Darien sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Hold on a second, Serena." He said as he got out of bed with the phone in his hand and brought out his black pajama pants.   
  
'If I do decide that I want her to come over, I should at least half-way look decent.' Darien thought as he took a look outside and noticed just how hard it was raining, and didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon. 'I should at least let her stay the night for tonight only and then send her on her way in the morning. What's the harm in that? I mean, I am a police officer and I should be generous and stuff to other people so I guess I'm having a guest come over now.' He put the phone back up to his ear.   
  
"Are you still there, Serena?" He asked as he heard her breathing. "Yes, I'm still here. So, are you going to let me come over or what?" She asked as she kept a watch out for the storm. Darien chuckled to himself.   
  
"Well, I was considering letting you come here and spend the night but since you're acting so rudely...." He said, trailing off purposefully. Serena sat up in her car seat. She did not want to be stuck out here at night, in a storm, by herself. So, she did the only thing she could, plead.   
  
"Oh please let me come stay at your house, Darien. I really don't want to be out here. It's dark and it's storming and it's...." Serena trailed off when she heard laughing. "Serena, Serena, calm down, don't have a heart attack. I'll let you come and stay. I'll give you directions to my house now." He said as he started to stop laughing. She growled.   
  
"They had better be the right directions, 'cause of they're not, I'm going to find your actual address, come over to your house and cut your you-know-what off!" She said angrily into the phone. Darien gave a dramatic gasp. "What would I do without "that", but you know it would be a damn shame for you." He said as a funny look appeared upon her face. "Why would it be a shame for me?" She asked, knowing he would probably say something having to do with them screwing.   
  
But she did wonder why he said that so much. Did he really want to have "that" with her? 'No, he's just like all other men in this world, perverted. No wonder why he would say things like that!' She thought as she waited for his answer. He smirked.   
  
"Because you know you want me to have that so I can fu..." Serena cut him off before he could finish. "Look, you can explain this to me later, just give me those damn directions!" She yelled. He had taken the phone away from his ear and yet, he could still hear her yell at him. "Ok, ok, just don't yell at me any more." He said as he proceeded to give her directions to his house.   
  
Later, when Serena arrived, the rain hadn't lightened up one bit yet. Serena quickly got out of her car and locked it and ran up to the porch where it covered her from the rain. She knocked on the door and waited for him to come and open the door.   
  
When he did, she saw that he wore nothing but black pants, so the top half of him was open for her viewing. She hated to admit it, but Darien had the most muscular chest she had ever seen on a man and he had muscles in all the right places from his arms, to his chest, to his stomach. She snapped herself out of her little tour of his body and looked up into his eyes.   
  
'Bad idea, Serena, bad idea. You like those too, remember? Wait, what am I saying? I like his body, but I just don't like the man himself. There, case closed problem solved.' She thought to herself as she stared up at him.   
  
"Well, are you going to invite me in, or not?" She asked as he nodded and let her go past him. Darien closed the door behind him and locked it. "So, why did you decide to come to my humble abode anyway?" He asked as she yawned.   
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can I please go to bed now?" She asked as she tried to avoid his gaze by letting it wonder around the room they stood in. But, there wasn't much to look at, considering they were in a little hall that led to the front door, so she had no choice but to look up at him.   
  
"That anxious to see what being in bed with me is like?" He asked as he chuckled. Serena huffed. "No, jackass, I meant where's MY room?" She asked, now getting impatient. He looked down at her and smiled mischievously.   
  
"There's only one room and bed in this house, and that's mine. So, you're stuck with sleeping with me. Unless you would rather I have you sleep on the front porch." He said as he laughed again. Serena gasped. "You mean in this whole entire house you don't have a spare bedroom?!" She accidentally yelled. Darien only laughed.   
  
"Relax, Serena. I was only kidding. I already have a bedroom set up for you, and it's next to mine, so that's an extra consolation you get with that room." He said as he started to lead her upstairs to her room for the night. "Oh, I feel so privileged." She said sarcastically. When they got to her temporary room, Serena quickly got inside and slammed the door in Darien's face and locked the door.   
  
"Aren't you even going to kiss me goodnight?" He asked as he laughed. Serena glared at the closed door. "No, and I want you to go away!" She said as he stopped laughing. He turned and walked into his room. 'I wonder what made her want to come to me tonight? Oh well, she'll probably tell me tomorrow.' He thought as he slowly got back into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena stared up at the ceiling, thinking about random things. She sighed and turned out the light and slipped beneath the very soft and inviting covers. 'Should I tell Darien why I came to his house tonight? I'll think about it in the morning, I guess.' She thought as she yawned and gave into her wariness and fell asleep. She knew she would have to tell Darien sometime tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter, but there will be more to come as soon as I update every other fanfic I have. But, please review!  
  
~mackenzie 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey all my fans and readers! I finally got time to update this story for you all, thanks to a little chocolate ice cream, a few inspirational dreams, and the extra time I have off for Christmas break! So, I'm trying to update all of my stories all this week before the New Year rolls around, which isn't too far away. So, anyway please (as always) read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight poured onto the bed that Serena slept on the next morning. The room that Darien had given her the night before had been wonderful, room not too cold, not too warm, and the bed, oh she wanted to take the bed home with her.   
  
It was just too comfortable! But the only thing that annoyed her was that there was a window just behind her bed. She pulled the covers over her head, but that didn't work, the rays just came right through the sheets.   
  
'Damn sun's just as annoying as Darien!' Serena thought as she pulled the covers off of herself and looked over at the clock on the wall. 'Seven-o'clock? Jeez, I haven't been up this early since grade school, even if I woke up on time I was still late to class.' She thought to herself as she giggled.   
  
Suddenly, she smelt something good, most likely food, coming from down stairs. 'Well, I guess I should let him know I'm alive and well, and that I want breakfast.' She thought as she got out of bed, fixed her hair the best should could, since her hairbrush was still out in the car. Then, she stopped fixing herself for a moment.   
  
The memory of Dimindo, of last night, of his hurtful but meaningful words came crashing back to her mind. 'What in the hell was I thinking when I went back to that asshole's house?' Serena thought as she opened the door and the smell of food grew stronger. She instantly began to forget her current thoughts of why and began thinking of what was currently cooking.   
  
'I can think later, but I can't do it on an empty stomach!' Serena thought happily as she went down stairs, expecting food immediately.   
  
When she got downstairs, she followed the smell of food all the way down the hall to the kitchen. As soon as she got there, she saw Darien at the stove, still cooking some eggs and bacon, a pretty uncomplicated meal to make.   
  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Serena said from the doorway as the door closed itself shut. He turned and smirked at her. "There're are a lot of things you don't know about me Serena." He said as he stepped towards her. "But if you gave me the chance, I could show you quite a bit." Darien said as he put an escaped hair behind her ear, but she swatted him away.   
  
"No, not like that. I just thought all police officers were stupid doughnut eating, jerks who only joined the police force for all the wrong reasons and to have free doughnuts."   
  
At this, Darien couldn't help but laugh. "No, we're not all stupid, in fact most, if not all of us aren't." He said. Serena smirked. "Then how come, if you're so smart, that every time we have race rallies, you guys can't even catch any of the cars?" She said to him smugly.   
  
Oh, she had him good, or so she thought. He smirked arrogantly. "For your information, Serena, we catch at least half of the cars that leave the races, and if I'm so stupid, how come I caught you that one night, hmmm?" Darien said still smirking. Okay, so he had her there.   
  
"Then what about the doughnut eating? I see most of you guys at the doughnut shops a lot, and there are speeders on the road in front of the shop in plain sight and you guys don't go after them. Explain that one why don't you!" She said. 'This time I got him.' Serena thought to herself smugly. He kept on smirking as he began to answer.   
  
"Believe it or not, we have partners in the car watching the road and the speedometer while taking down the numbers of the license plates, and then we report them and other police officers ticket them, very simple really." Darien said, watching with amusement as Serena started to get mad.   
  
'Damn it! There's no way to nail him, unless...' She thought to herself as she smiled at him. "Then if you didn't join for the wrong reasons, what is your reason for joining the police force?" Serena asked, with a smirk on her face. At this question, Darien stiffened and glared at her.   
  
"None of your business." He said low and dangerously. Serena only smirked. "Oh? No smart answer for this one? Oh let me guess your reason, hmmmm...maybe for the perks? No, that's not it. Maybe it's because you couldn't handle a simpler job? No, no, that's not it either. Or maybe it's because you heard the old saying that women love men in uniform. Yeah, that's it! Am I right? Am I right?" Serena asked with enjoyment almost.   
  
Darien glared dangerously at her and slammed his fist on the counter. Serena jumped a little, not knowing he was that powerful in strength. Darien continued to glare at her, like he wanted to murder her.   
  
"That, Serena, is for me to know and for you to never know." He growled at her and turned around to finish cooking. Serena slowly sat down, a bit shaken up by his outburst. After a few more minutes, he put the plate in front of her and then took a seat across from her. Serena stared down at her breakfast and wondered if she should eat it now. She felt so bad for making him be pissed off at her.   
  
'Obviously he joined for personal reasons. Reasons I guess I should stay out of.' She thought to herself as she continued to stare at her plate. "Well, are you going to eat or what?" She heard Darien say from across the table. She only nodded as she picked up her fork. She figured she couldn't go through breakfast without talking to him, so she decided to apologize. With a deep breath and some extra courage, she proceeded to apologize. "Darien I...." She began, but he cut her off.   
  
"It's okay Serena. You don't need to apologize. I already forgave you." He said as he smiled at her. 'That's strange.' She thought. 'One minute he looks like he wants to murder me, and then the next, he already forgave me before I even had the chance to say that I am sorry.' She thought as she looked over to see that he didn't have even one emotion on his face. Serena thought about one question that would probably make him laugh or be a regular pervert as usual.   
  
"Well then can I ask another question?" She asked him as he smirked. "I don't know. Can you?" He said mockingly. Serena only smirked back. 'Ok, I know this is going to cost me but....' She thought to herself as she got on with the question. "I was wondering," She started. Darien started to take a sip of his milk. "Uh huh?" He urged her. "Since all of you boys in blue seem to be pretty decent, are you still a virgin?" She asked, but after she did, Serena's face turned stoplight red.   
  
Darien burst out laughing, squirting milk out of his nose as well. As soon as he began to stop laughing, he could talk again. "What kind of question is that?" He said, laughing a little. Serena blushed. "It was just a question." She said, trying to keep from blushing even brighter red. Darien smirked and she saw this. 'Oh no, here it comes.' She thought.   
  
"Well if you want to know the answer to that question...." He said as he got up from his seat and bent down to her eyelevel. They were so close that it looked like he was going to kiss her. Serena immediately shook that thought away. 'Get over yourself Serena. Even though he is a bit attractive, that doesn't mean you have to kiss him.' Serena said to herself as he continued.   
  
"You'd have to find that out for yourself." He said as he slowly pulled away from her with a smirk still on his face. Serena let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.   
  
A little while later, while Darien was getting ready to go to work, Serena fixed herself in the mirror one last time before she headed out his door and left to go join her friends at the garage as always. While Serena left, she had no idea that Darien was watching her from his bedroom window. 'I didn't even get the chance to ask what she was doing here. Oh well, we'll probably bump into each other again.' He thought as finished getting ready for work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter but more to come soon!  
  
Oh and one more thing.......  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
~mackenzie 


	10. Chapter 9

Yeah, yeah, I know I've kept you all waiting too long, and for that....PLEASE FORGIVE ME! -Ahem- Anyway, the reason I waited so long to update was because I had a bit of writer's block and was still thinking over what I should do. So, after months and months of writer's block, it just came to me. (Yay, a miracle!) Yeah, anyway, enjoy the next chapter to "Fast Love."  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Serena got to the garage a little later that day, the girls, including Andrew, all came running out to see her. As soon as Serena parked her car and got out of it, she was suddenly bombarded with questions of her whereabouts as of last night.   
  
With everyone talking at once, and crowding around her, Serena couldn't take it any more and so she did the only thing she thought was logical, yell at them.   
  
"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST A LITTLE DAMN SPACE TO BREATH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, which made everyone stop asking questions for a minute and looked at her, a bit shocked. Since no one was talking now, she walked past everyone and went to their usual spot at the lake and sat down, staring out into the water.   
  
Everyone started to go towards Serena, except Andrew, who started heading back to the garage. Lita noticed this and left the rest of the girls to follow Andrew. "Hey Drew, don't you want to come with us to find out what's wrong with Serena?" She asked as she continued to follow Andrew into the garage. Andrew didn't even turn around to answer.   
  
"I'll find out later Lita, don't worry. Serena and I are good friends. She'll eventually tell me anyway." He said as he began to rummage through the garage for his tools. Lita continued to follow him as he went. She gave him a funny look. It seemed as if he were ignoring her, and this worried Lita. 'He has been acting rather.... strange lately towards me.' She thought.   
  
"Andrew, what's wrong?" She asked as he opened the hood to his car and sat his box of tools on it. "Nothing's wrong, Lita. Now, why don't you go outside and talk with the girls. You did want to know what was wrong with Serena didn't you?" He said as he took out a wrench and began to work on his engine, but Lita took it from him and hid it behind her back.   
  
"I do want to know what's wrong with Serena, but I also want to know what's wrong with you. You act as if I'm just a voice and not a person standing here right now. It's like you're TRYING to ignore me." She said as she grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face her. She looked up and noticed his eyes were full of mixed emotions.   
  
'That can't be good. Oh no, what if he's going to....' Her thoughts trailed off as she prepared for the worst. Andrew took her hand and led her to his chair behind the desk in his office and closed the door. Lita stiffened in the chair. 'This definitely can't be good.' She thought as he turned around and sighed.   
  
"Lita, I have something to tell you. You remember my old girlfriend, Rita, right?" Andrew asked as Lita nodded numbly. "And you remember when I told you we had a really big argument about weather or not I should go with her to Europe for her studies. I only stayed here because I wanted to stay with the girls and our team." He stopped and waited for a sign that he should continue. Lita only nodded again.   
  
"Well, after that fight and when she left on her plane the next day without saying goodbye to me, I thought she was finished with me and that we were officially broke up and that's when I moved on to you. But, she called me last night from the airport and told me she re-enrolled at a school back here." Andrew said as Lita looked out the window to see her friends talking with Serena.   
  
"And so, where is all this going Andrew, and why are you telling me this?" Lita asked as she tugged on the edge of her forest green skirt. Andrew turned around and looked at the wall.   
  
"She told me that she made a bad mistake that day and that she didn't mean all those things she said to me when we were fighting. Hell, she said she didn't even remember half of the things she said to me. Rita also asked me if her and I were still together." Lita turned and stared at his back. "And, what did you tell her?" She asked, hoping he would choose her over his old girlfriend. Andrew sighed.   
  
"I told her.... Look, Lita, I know we have been together for almost a year now and I realize you have grown a bit attached to me like I did once to you, but now that feeling's no longer there and...." Before he could say the rest Lita cut him off.   
  
"So, you're breaking up with me to go back to Rita, is that right?" She said as she tried to hold back tears and sobs. Andrew nodded, but she didn't see him. "I'm sorry Lita, but I just don't see you as a girlfriend anymore, but I see you as a friend now, nothing more." He said as he came over to her and stooped down to her eyelevel. "I hope you understand, Lita. We can still be good friends. I just still have my feelings for Rita and I'm sure she still has hers for me...."   
  
Before Andrew could finish and before he knew it, Lita ran past him, tears streaming down her face, and out the office, into the garage, and into her car and quickly screeched her tires out of the garage and sped all the way until she got to the turn lane into the main road, after she turned, she screeched her tires once again and sped down the road.   
  
The girls got up, just to see Lita racing off down the main road. They all looked towards the garage to see Andrew, leaning on the side of it, out of breath. Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina ran up to him. "Had another lover's spat?" Raye asked with a smirk as Andrew glared at her. "No...." He said as he began to catch his breath. Mina cut in.   
  
"Well, what was it then? It must have been pretty bad for Lita to speed off like that and probably piss her off." He stumbled back into the garage and sat down in a nearby chair. "I guess I should tell you guys what happened." He said as he began the story.   
  
After he was finished, everyone was glaring at their so-called-team-leader. "Hey, it's not my fault! If Rita had stayed long enough to say that we were officially over, than none of this would have happened!" He said as he tried to defend himself, but everyone, including Amy, was giving him dirty looks.   
  
"You better hope for your sake that Lita will still want to be your friend after what you did!" Amy said as she continued to glare at him. Raye was next to speak up. "Yeah, and you'd better hope that WE will still want to be your friends, if we ever find Lita." Raye said as she headed towards her car. Andrew sat there, speechless to say the least. Now, it was Mina's turn to "Bitch" at him, as he called it.   
  
"Say your prayers, Andrew, because if this doesn't work out, we won't be coming to you to fix our cars, we'll be going to Pep boys or something!" Mina said as she "humpfed" and walked towards her car as well. Serena just walked past him. "I have nothing to say to you...." Serena said as she trailed off. Andrew sighed, thinking that he was out of hot water.   
  
"You stupid, mother fucking jerk!" She said as she also walked to her car and rode off with the other girls. Andrew sat there and flinched a bit. "Harsh. Truly harsh." He said to himself as he sighed hurtfully.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien sat at a bench in the park in his police uniform, watching little kids run around the park, he smiled. Before he had given up on love, he had always dreamed of having a little girl running around him, tugging on his shirt and pant leg, always begging him for candy and other things.   
  
He would have spoiled her rotten, just like he would his wife, if he had one, but that dream got pushed away somehow. He sighed as he shook his head clear of those thoughts.   
  
"Darien...uh...yo...Officer Sheilds?" He heard a voice say to him, but he ignored it. Sayia looked at his partner and friend. "HEY DARIEN!" He finally yelled in his ear, making the ice cream cone that Darien had in his hand drop into the middle of his pants.   
  
"Damn it Sayia! Why the hell did you have to go and do that for? I just had these pressed and dry-cleaned. Shit!" He yelled to his partner as all the little kids and parents and other people looked towards the cursing officer.   
  
Darien looked back at all of them and then looked down at the ground and blushed with embarrassment. Darien quickly grabbed a few napkins that Sayia was holding and dragged him off to another part of the park.   
  
Later, as Darien tried his best to get the vanilla ice cream out of his pants, Sayia talked to him. "Honestly, I don't know why you think so much about that girl....oh what's her name....Serena! That girl has caused you trouble to no end! You keep thinking about her and you'll start spilling more than ice cream on yourself." Sayia said as he laughed. Darien glared at him.   
  
"No, it's my dumb ass partner who has caused me trouble to no end and who in the hell said I was thinking about Serena at all?" Darien said as he threw the napkins in a nearby trashcan and looked up to see a smirking Sayia. "Face it man, you want her as your girlfriend. Just admit it, or a bed buddie, whichever comes first." Darien turned away from Sayia to the ground.   
  
"Maybe, and maybe not." He said as he got up and started walking towards their police car. Sayia instantly caught up with him. "You know, I could give you directions to the next race rally tonight...." He said as Darien continued towards the car. "And.... why would I want to go there?" Darien said as he reached the car door and was about to open it until Sayia continued. "And I got information from a very reliable source that Serena is going to be there tonight." After he had said that, Darien's hand froze on the car door.   
  
"You had better give me those directions, partner, or you'll be going to a meeting, a meeting called my foot and your ass!" At that comment, Sayia only smirked.   
  
Later that night, the four girls met at the race rally to see if any of them had found Lita. None of the had. "So, do you think she came tonight?" Andrew asked as he appeared behind them. They all turned to see him, still giving him dirty looks. He instantly threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm only here to make peace with her, ok?!" He said as they all sighed. "We don't even know if she's coming tonight." Amy said sadly. Suddenly, Mina gasped.   
  
"Oh my god, there she is!" Mina said pointing to Lita, walking around the rest of the cars. Everyone, including Andrew ran towards her.   
  
Serena was running with the rest of the group, until someone reached out from an alleyway and grabbed her, pulling her into face him. "Lovely evening for a street race, eh Serena?" The male voice asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, it's a cliffie alright, but you're just going to have to hang on until the next chapter. But still.....PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~mackenzie 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I know you all probably want to kill me now for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but I have been really busy, but I did get a little time in to read all of your pleading, begging, e-mails to me. (Not to mention a death threat or two...) But anyway, I still read all my reviews and e-mails and I appreciate all of your support and encouragement to get me to get this story done, so again, thanks! Anyway, it's almost summer vacation time for me and by then I should have enough time to update more, so expect a lot more chapters and maybe a few new stories out soon!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Serena only smirked, recognizing the voice very easily.   
  
"Yes it is, Darien. So, has mister top cop come to catch me street racing under cover, or is he just wanting to ruin my fun?" She said as she ripped her wrist out of his hand and stood against the wall.   
  
Darien only smirked back and looked very cocky, and in Serena's secret opinion, very oddly sexy. It just wasn't normal for any man on earth to be that sexy and be alive! That thought very quickly left her mind and came back to reality to face a still smirking Darien.   
  
"And if I was here undercover to bust up your little racing party and get you yet, another ticket, what would you do about it?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, his face about five inches from her own. Serena brought her hand up to her face and gestured like she was thinking, and Darien had to admit, she looked very cute that way, despite the fact she was faking it.   
  
"Well, there are two things here that I could do. One...." She trailed off as she held up one finger in front of his face, while he only smirked. "I could yell 'Rape' or 'Sexual Harassment' really, really loud, and almost everyone here knows me and they would all come running into this small ally and kick your ass straight to Hong Kong." She said with a little victory in her voice. Darien only gave a sideways smirk. "And my second choice is?" He asked as he reduced the only five inches space between their faces to about two and a half. Unknowingly to her, Serena swallowed a breath when he came closer to her.   
  
"Ah...and two....I could just walk out of this ally right now and tell one person, just one person, that Darien Shields, that famous cop was here to bust up our party and he's undercover with no one here to back him up, word would travel fast and everybody, and I do mean EVERYBODY here would be running you straight out of here, but not before a good ass kicking." She finished as she stared into his eyes for a moment, but she snapped herself out of the temporary trance and smiled a fake smile at him.   
  
"And so, those are you choices so what's it going to be? An ass kicking, or an extreme ass kicking?" She paused to hear what his answer would be. After a few moments, he didn't answer. "Ok then, I should be on my way then. So fuck you and have a good rest of your evening, officer Shields." She said as she slipped away from him, giving him another mocking smile as she left him. But before she could completely leave him, she felt him grab her arm and pull her back against the wall and pinned her to it on either side with his arms, so she couldn't escape this time.   
  
"And what if I told you there was a third choice?" He said as he once again closed the small space between them. Serena glared at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "What third choice asshole?" She asked, still glaring at him. His only answer was the mysterious smile he had given her, and that smile both scared her and intrigued her.   
  
"Don't you think you should be a little nicer to your boyfriend?" He asked with that same smile. Serena gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about? And who in the hell said you were my boyfriend? I don't have to stay and listen to you anymore." Serena finished as she began to try to force her way out of his grasp, but unfortunately, he was ready for her to try and escape.   
  
"On the contrary miss Serena, you do have to stay and listen to me. Remember how you said you thought I had no back up with me?" Darien asked. Serena could only nod. She watched as she saw him pull out a walkie-talkie from the back of his pants. She watched as he brought it up close to his mouth and pressed a button.   
  
"Hey Sayia, how long do you think it would take for you to call some more police over here to bust up the race rally?" He asked as he smirked at Serena mockingly. Her mouth instantly dropped as she saw and heard him.   
  
'That jerk is doing anything he can to get me to be his girlfriend, but why?' She thought as she heard Sayia's answer. "Ohhh, five minutes give or take if I called right now." She gasped and reached for the walkie-talkie, but Darien was fast enough to pull it away from her.   
  
"I'll tell him not to call if you agree to be my girlfriend. Do we have a deal? And I'm also giving you the choice of weather or not you want to stay with me. Just try me for a few weeks to a month and if you still think I'm such an asshole then, or you just plain don't want to be with me, then we can break up, no commitment, no worries, you catch my drift?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her.   
  
"So basically, I'm going to be your fuck buddie for then next few weeks to a month?" She asked with disgust. Darien only chuckled. "No, but that can be arranged if you want it to be that way." He said as he moved close enough so that their noses touched now. Serena's breathing sped up about twice the time of her normal breathing.   
  
"I'm not like your past boyfriend, Serena. I don't do things to women without them wanting me to do it, or just because I want to do it. I have at least some respect for women." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Just give me chance to show you how much better I am than Dimindo."   
  
After that last sentence, Serena felt like she was going to cry again. 'Someone better than Dimindo.' She thought to herself as she stared hard into Darien's eyes and suddenly smiled.   
  
'Sounds like a plan to me. I might as well do it. I haven't been with someone on the right side of the law for a while now. Besides, you only live once. This could be fun.' Serena thought as she leaned her body more towards his. "Ok." Was her simple answer. Darien looked at her unbelievingly.   
  
"Are you serious? You're really saying yes?" Serena only nodded, as Darien's eyes lit with a kind of victorious glee. He yet again, talked to Sayia, via walkie-talkie. "Sayia, cancel that last call and say it was a false alarm, ok?" Darien stated, smiling the whole time. "Ok Shields, you owe me for this one though. Tell me all the details tomorrow ok? Sayia out." Sayia said as he turned it off. After that, Darien turned to Serena and smiled.   
  
"I suppose you want a little taste of your new boyfriend now, don't you?" He asked as she gave him a sexy smile. "I guess I do." She replied, and before she knew what was happening, Darien quickly moved his hands from the wall to her lags to wrap them around his hips and pressed her against the wall while he quickly bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. He was a bit surprised when he felt she was quick enough to respond to his kiss.   
  
Her hands on his chest, were gripping his black shirt and pulling on him, as if trying to pull him closer to her. He smiled through the kiss a little as he pressed himself closer to her. Serena broke the kiss and gasped when she felt something pressing in between her legs that were wrapped around him. She could easily feel him, since she was wearing a skirt.   
  
After he got the message that she had felt what he had wanted her to feel, he very gently unwrapped her legs from around him, although he wanted to keep them wrapped around him, and put her down gently on the ground, fixing his pants the best way he could, smoothing out a few wrinkles. Serena stared blankly at him after she had fixed her skirt back into place.   
  
'What was that all about?' She asked herself mentally. 'One minute I'm lip-locked and wrapped around him, and now I'm just standing here looking stupid and dazed.' She thought to herself as Darien watched her reactions, understanding what she was thinking.   
  
"I only gave you a little sample of what I can give you, Serena. I'll only give the rest when you want me to, or when you feel the time is right." He said as he waited for her to start walking out of the ally with him. Serena only nodded again as she came out of the ally with him.   
  
"I have to go now, but call me tomorrow, we can go do something." He said as he kissed her cheek and began walking off towards the police car that Sayia had parked around the other corner, so the street racers wouldn't see them. Serena continued to watch him until she saw him turn the corner and completely leave. She sighed a little, to her surprise.   
  
"Serena, Serena!" She heard someone yell as they ran towards her. She turned to see Mina nearly run her over, but stopped right in front of her. "Who was that guy you just came out of the ally with? He was totally hot from as far as I could see." She said as Serena laughed. "That was my new boyfriend." Mina gave her a questionable look.   
  
"Ok Serena, spill. What team is he with, what kind of car does he drive, how long have you known him, and how in the hell did you snag him?" Mina asked quickly. Serena sighed. "I'll tell you all the details later. Did you find Lita?" At this question, Mina's smile faded.   
  
"Yeah, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk, and wasn't really in the mood to see Andrew either." She said as she started twiddling her thumbs, usually that meant something had happened that she didn't want Serena knowing about. "Alright Mina, spill it. What did she do to him?" Serena asked as she gave her that look that told Mina she wanted an answer right then and there. Mina gave a nervous giggled.   
  
"Uhm...not much she just kind of gave him a black eye when he tried to talk to her and walked away.   
  
Currently Andrew is lying in the back of my car right now with an icepack over his right eye." Mina said as she motioned towards her car. Serena sighed once more as she began walking with Mina towards her car to visit Andrew.   
  
"I know it wasn't really nice for Lita to hit Andrew, but if it was worth it to her, then I guess it's okay." Serena stated as they both laughed.   
  
After a visit with Andrew, and a few laughs at his predicament, Serena went out a street raced, like she always did. Usually she'd win 1st or 2nd, but this time, Serena one 1st the whole time. She was a bit surprised at herself.   
  
'Wow. Could the fact that I got a new boyfriend have effected my racing luck?' She thought to herself for a moment after winning her 5th race. 'Naw, it couldn't be. I just have lady luck on my side tonight is all!' Serena thought happily as she collected her money and headed for home with the rest of the girls, Lita included.   
  
Little did she know, she had been watched the whole night. The figure sat in his midnight black Honda   
  
"So, my little whore is going out with one of the best cops in town eh? Well, I'll put an end to that really fast. Don't worry Serena, I'll have you away from him and back in my arms, sooner than you think." Dimindo said as he laughed and evil laugh and sped off back to his house to spend some "Quality Time" with Emerald.  
  
Well, I hope this chapter was a little exciting and worth the wait, but for now, give me lots of reviews and next week I'll have something else updated, maybe. Arg!! Dimindo is driving one of my dream cars. The nerve of that little...Err...hehe anyway, review and continue reading my works! .  
  
mackenzie 


	12. Chapter 11

Well, it looks like I had less time over the summer than I thought, and now I have less than three weeks before I go back to school. But, I do have a goal of trying to get at least one of my stories finished before the school year starts (which I doubt will happen). Well, here is the new chapter as I always promise. After I update this story, I plan to update "The Dream" next then "Steal My Heart" after. I hoping I get either the dream done this week or maybe "A little TLC from a doctor." I think I have only one chapter to go on that story, but I know this one is going to take me a while to complete. Well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The day after the race, Andrew lay on the fluffy falling apart couch while holding an ice pack over his eye in his office of the garage.   
  
'I knew Lita took karate classes, but I didn't really think she'd ever use any of her moves on me.' He thought to himself as he lifted the blue ice pack off his eye and tried looking up at the ceiling, but he immediately put the ice pack back on his eye. He groaned in pain after he closed his eye again.   
  
'That was a stupid idea. Looking right up into the ceiling light. Reeeal "bright" idea.' He thought up that lame joke just to humor himself as he turned over on the couch and groaned again.   
  
"Your eye is still bothering you?" A sweet voice asked from the doorway. Andrew sat up a little to see Amy standing in the doorway with a bowl of ice in her hands. Andrew sat up all the way with one hand holding the ice pack over his eye still.   
  
Amy took a spot next to him and took the ice pack from him. He watched her as she got up to empty out the melted ice in the pack in the nearby sink.   
  
"So, are the rest of the girls still mad at me?" He asked as she filled the pack with ice. "Well, they said they had mostly cooled down and they aren't as mad as they were before. And yes, we all agreed that you got what you deserved." She said as she put the screw back on the ice pack and handed it back to Andrew. He thanked her graciously and put it back over his eye.   
  
"So, who's in the garage?" He asked as Amy washed her hands and picked up the bowl that was placed on the side of the sink. Amy smiled and took roll in her head. "Well, Serena is here, Mina is here, and Raye is here." She said as she saw the look of slight disappointment on his face.   
  
"No Lita?" He asked knowing already what the answer would be as she shook her head. "No, and she told me until she thinks she's completely over you and thinks she's ready to face you again, which will be a long time, according to her." She said as he sighed dejectedly as she left.   
  
"Amy?" He asked before she fully left the room. She turned and gave him her full attention. "Yes, Andrew?" She asked with that same sweet voice. He sighed once more.   
  
"Could you tell Lita that I....that I....oh forget it." He said with a little disappointment. He couldn't possibly tell Amy that he was still slightly in love with Lita, but he was also in love with Rita. Amy gave him a questionable look, but then after looking for a few moments into his eyes, she perfectly understood what he was feeling.   
  
"You still have feelings for Lita, don't you, Andrew?" She asked with a knowing little smile. He smiled and shook his head.   
  
"You saw right through me, Amy. Yes, yes I do still have my feelings for Lita deep in my heart, but I also want Rita. What should I do Amy? What should I say to make her forgive me? Half of me wants to be her friend, and then the other wants us to go back to what we once were. I really have no idea what to do." He said as he groaned and let his head fall forward to be held up by his hands. Amy sighed.   
  
"You can't actually MAKE someone forgive you overnight, Andrew. You'll have to do a lot of sucking up to Lita, if you really want her to forgive you. And for the part about you wanting both Lita and Rita, you're going to have to decide who you want more for a girlfriend, and which one you want more as a friend. But that's your decision to make." She finished as she began walking out the door again.   
  
"Amy?" He spoke up again, stopping her in the same place. "Yes?" She said as she turned to look at him once more. She was surprised to see a smile on his face. "Thank you." He said simply as she nodded and smiled warmly. "You're welcome." She said as she left fully out the door, leaving Andrew to his decision.   
  
Back in the garage, Serena and Mina sat on a nearby bench while they watched Raye tune her engine and run her mouth a mile a minute. "I mean that was so totally unfair of Andrew to do that to poor Lita. I mean, if he knew he had a girlfriend somewhere in Europe, why didn't he just leave Lita alone? I used to think he was such a sweet guy, but now I think he's just another fucked up asshole." She said as she pulled herself away from her car's engine, being careful not to hit her head on the hood.   
  
"Well, Lita and Andrew both told us that Rita and him had a fight and thought it was over between them, but really didn't get much of a final answer. So, in that case I guess he thought he was single again and started a new relationship with Lita. He didn't know that this would eventually happen." Serena said as she kept her eyes on Raye.   
  
She huffed and raised her arms above her head, stretching a little. "Yeah, but the least he could have done was be a man and call Rita back and ask her if it was definitely over between them, so he wouldn't accidentally end up hurting Lita." She said as she leaned against the side of the car.   
  
"Speaking of that asshole...." She trailed off, making sure he could hear her all the way to his office. "He really, really, REALLY, needs to get the air conditioning in here fixed!" Raye said as loud as she could. Mina and Serena both started laughing after she finished. "I agree. This heat can't be good for my textbooks to be in." Amy said as she came out of Andrew's office. Serena smiled.   
  
"Good old Amy. Always worrying about the little things like studying. Oh yeah, by the way, how's Andrew?" She asked as Amy sighed. "He says his eye still hurts when the light hits it, but the bruise around it seems to be getting better." Amy said as she took a seat by Mina.   
  
"Lita still refuses to come back to the garage. She says she tune her own car just fine without Andrew's help. She's also not sure how much longer getting over Andrew is going to take either." Amy said as she hung her head. "I wish there was something we could do to get Lita to come back and just ignore Andrew until she feels the need to talk to him again." Mina said as she looked up at the ceiling and started thinking to herself. Suddenly a wide smile came to Mina's face.   
  
"Hey guys, why don't we throw a welcome back party for Lita. That ought to cheer her up and make her want to come back!" Mina said with a triumphant smile. Raye smirked. "Great idea Mina. Only one problem, she's not coming back from a far away place, so it would be pointless to throw her a party!" She stated, making Mina's big happy smile fade quickly.   
  
"Thanks a lot fun sucker!" Mina grumbled as she leaned back on the bench and pouted. Everyone laughed at this. "You know I think we should just stop worrying about Lita. I mean we should check up on her every once in a while, but we shouldn't be constantly worrying over this minor breakup. She'll get over it eventually by herself. She always does." Serena said as they all nodded in agreement.   
  
Suddenly, they all heard a ringing through the garage, which meant someone had pulled up to their garage. Everyone immediately ran to the open garage door. 'Maybe Lita decided to come back now.' Serena thought as they all reached the doorway to see the car that had pulled up.   
  
They all gave the black Honda an evil glare of their own as they all walked back into the garage, deciding to ignore Dimindo. But, before Serena could even enter back into the garage, Dimindo grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully against him.   
  
"Well, out of my arms one day and into another's the next day. Really, Serena, you have turned into one of my whores. Weather you believe it or not, you were just a good fuck like all of the others and I used you time and time again after my newer and older women." He said with that evil smirk she despised. In fact she despised him totally now.   
  
'And to think I had actually said "I love you" to him at one time.' Serena thought angrily to herself as she began pulling away from him, but he wouldn't let go. The girls could do nothing but stand there and think of what to do. Lita had always been the one to pull people off other people, but she wasn't here now so what could they do? Serena continued to struggle as one more thought ran through her mind.   
  
'But I won't let that happen again. I'm away from him now, and I intend to STAY away from him.' She thought as she tried jerking her arm out of his grasp once more, but failed at her attempts. Dimindo laughed at her futile attempts to get away from him.   
  
"No matter how hard you try, Serena, you'll never...." She never got to hear the rest of that sentence because when she looked up, she saw Dimindo lying outside of the garage. He looked like he had been hit in the jaw. Serena could tell there would be a nice purple bruise there by in the morning.   
  
She heard the girls gasp as she looked up to see someone behind her. "Andrew, that was a very brave thing you did, but shouldn't you still be lying down? Your eye still looks pretty bad." She said as she stared at the purple-bluish mark around his eye. He smiled as best he could, despite the pain he was feeling with his eye.   
  
"I can sacrifice one eye Serena, I have one left, remember? Besides, your safety is more important to me. Now, get out of here and go someplace where Dimindo couldn't possibly find you. We'll stall him here until we know you're completely gone." He said as he put his hands on Serena's shoulders reassuringly and turned to the other girls and nodded to them, giving them a pleading look.   
  
"Won't we girls?" He asked as they all nodded. Just as he had finished telling them his plan, Dimindo started to get up. Serena took this as her cue to go. As she was running to her car, Dimindo started to grab for her, but Andrew grabbed him from behind by his shirt and locked his arms around Dimindo's torso, so he couldn't get away.   
  
Raye nearly missed getting punched by Dimindo as she grabbed one of his arms and held it down as best she could. Since Dimindo was too busy trying to get Raye off of his arm, Amy and Mina took this opportunity to grab his other arm and hold it down. Dimindo cursed fluently at Serena as she drove out of the garage and quickly turned onto the main road and sped off.   
  
"Get off of me you bunch of fucking morons! Get off!" Dimindo yelled as he struggled to get free of their grasp. Andrew turned his head and nodded to Mina when he knew she was at least twenty miles from the garage. Mina nodded and turned her head to Amy and gestured towards the garage door opener, which would also close the garage door. Amy nodded slowly as she suddenly figured what they were planning to do.   
  
Amy slowly let go of Dimindo's arm as he continued to curse at them, letting Mina hold down the rest of his arm. When Andrew saw that Amy had made it to the opener, he put more of his power into his grip on Dimindo, getting ready to execute his plan.   
  
"Ready girls? And....NOW!" He yelled as Mina and Raye let go of Dimindo's arms and watched at Andrew tackled him out of the garage and onto the ground again. It took a few seconds to register what had happened before he started struggling again and trying to throw punches at Andrew.   
  
"Push it now, Amy!" He yelled after he pinned Dimindo to the ground and sat on his back. Amy, Raye, and Mina watched what he would do next while the garage door came down ever closer to completely closing.   
  
It was to the middle of the opening when he decided to let go and quickly lunged to get back inside, but he didn't quite make it. He was about an inch close to getting his foot cut off, but he quickly pulled his leg in before the garage door reached the ground. Inside, the girls picked Andrew up off the ground as they cheered and hugged him. He laughed.   
  
"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked as they all gave him "The look." He flinched. "Obviously not." He said as he shrugged. Mina laughed and patted him on the back. "Well, we haven't completely forgiven you, Andrew. But look at it this way, at least it's a start!" Mina said as they all laughed and patted him on the back. Andrew smiled.   
  
"I hope wherever Serena went, she's safe." Andrew said as he sighed and plopped down on the bench. "Sorry I didn't get any work done." He said as he groaned and closed his eyes. Raye smirked.   
  
"Well, what needs fixing isn't in our cars, but here. Andrew, for the last time, fix the damn air conditioning! I know we used to have one once in this godforsaken toaster!" She said half jokingly and half serious. Andrew laughed. "I'll have the repair man come out tomorrow. I promise." He said as he got up to go to his office to find a phone book.   
  
Outside, Dimindo stared at the garage door with hatred as he listened to their conversations inside. "They can't keep Serena away from me forever. She's not safe in this town because she's still mine." He said with an evil smirk. As he walked out to his car, rain started to pour down on him as he quickly got into his car and rode off in the opposite direction Serena had.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena sat parked on the side of the road in her car in the rain, thinking of any place she could go that she knew Dimindo couldn't possibly know of.   
  
'I can't go to any of the girl's houses, because he knows where they all live. I wouldn't dare go back to the garage. What if he's still there? And he knows where my apartment is, so that's definitely out of the question.' She then put her forehead to the wheel in despair and sighed. 'I couldn't possibly stay out here all day and all night.' Serena thought to herself again as she groaned and shook her head a little.   
  
Suddenly, a thought struck her. 'Dimindo doesn't know where Darien lives, so I guess I have no other choice.' She thought to herself as she suddenly smiled. 'Besides, I want to get to know my new boyfriend a little better.' She thought to herself as she blushed a little and then got her car back onto the road and she was on her way to Darien's house.   
  
When she parked and got out, it was pouring rain and thunder boomed through the sky just like the last time she came. She ran up to his door quickly and started ringing the doorbell and knocking on his door desperately.   
  
When he finally answered the door, Darien saw her standing there in front of him on his doorstep. She was completely drenched from head to toe from the rain. Her see-through silk top and white tank top didn't exactly leave much to Darien's imagination.   
  
He shook off any kind of "thoughts" and "images" that came to mind as he stared at her. Serena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, are you going to let your girlfriend in or what?" She asked with a raised blond eyebrow. Darien shook himself out of his temporary trance and smiled as he stepped aside for her to come in.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope to be getting more out by sometime this week, so look forward to that and please review!  
  
Mackenzie 


	13. Chapter 12

Guess what? After almost half a year of waiting, I've finally made my comeback everyone. And to all the fans and readers, and new readers if any, I'm terribly, terribly sorry about not updating in such a long while. I guess my sophomore year in high school is going to be harder than I thought it would be. To add on top of that, I got a new boyfriend about 4 months ago and I'm trying to keep up with him, since he goes to a different school. But anyway, very truly sorry about the wait, and I'm also letting everyone know, I'm not down and out yet and I'm not going to give up on this talent I have!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Serena had walked through the door of Darien's house, she automatically felt like she belonged here. She sighed a little. 'That's exactly how I felt when I first started going with Dimindo and I barely even knew his house.' She thought as she looked to Darien, who had just shut and locked the front door. She watched as she saw him turn from the door, looked at her, and then walked over to a small closet in the nearby hallway. She still watched him as he took out a big fluffy white towel and tossed it to her. She was so busy watching him, she barely noticed it coming at her, but still caught it.

'That's a bit strange. Usually I'm such a klutz when I try to catch things. They usually end up hitting my head!' Serena smiled to herself at that small thought. Darien now stood next to her with her holding the towel. "Well, are you going to stand there all day looking at me, or are you going to come in?" He asked as he started to head for the living room. She blushed as she followed him. 'I must have looked like some stupid brainless idiot.' She thought to herself as she took a seat on the couch in front of the T.V. She gently started un-doing her hair from it's meatball style as she watched the news.

"And now for the weather…" The T.V. anchorman said as Serena continued to watch and undo her hair. "Well, the storm that just blew in was originally thought to be a small shower, has now become a super-cell storm." Serena had just finished un-doing her hair when the weatherman had said that. She began trying to dry her hair with the towel as he continued. "These storms have the potential to dump buckets of rain at times, cause some flooding, and also drop pea sized hail. There have also been reports that tornados could be within these storms, but not likely. The following counties are under a severe thunderstorm warning…." Serena groaned as she fell back against the couch.

'Looks like I may be stuck here most of the night, again.' She thought to herself as she took the towel off her head and sighed. "Looks like you're spending the night here again, huh?" She heard a male voice from behind her say, which she knew was none other than Darien. Serena looked up at him and sighed again. "Yeah." She said simply as she sat there and sighed once more as she kept her gaze upon his eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before Darien started to slowly lean down and Serena moved her face upwards towards his.

She closed her eyes and he closed his. Their lips were about to touch, but suddenly, thunder sounded and the lights started to flicker. They both quickly opened their eyes to see the lights going on and off. Darien pulled away and looked a little disappointed, and surprisingly, so did Serena. "I'd better go find some candles. It looks like we're in for a rough night." He said as he walked off into the kitchen to find some candles. Serena sighed once more.

'Maybe I should help him. I mean, he is allowing me to stay at his house.' She thought to herself as she got up and headed for the kitchen and left the towel on the couch. She entered the kitchen to see Darien crouched down in front of the open cabinet under the sink, searching for candles obviously. Serena stood behind him for a few minutes before he turned to find her there.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he turned back to the cabinet to continue his search. She stood with her hands behind her back, not really knowing how to put this. She really didn't want to seem like a total dufus by saying something childish or dumb.

"Could I possibly help you find some candles?" She asked, mentally hitting herself in the head. 'Now that was stupid. I sounded like one of those helper ladies in a candle store! How stupid!' She thought to herself as he turned around and smiled. "Sure, start looking in places you think they would be. For the life of me, I can't remember where I put those stupid things. Damn, where are they?" He had said the first part mostly to Serena and the last part mostly to himself. She laughed and walked off, still hearing him in the distance, basically cursing and mumbling to himself about candles.

To be honest, Serena didn't know where to start looking in this huge house. Truly, it was a beautiful house inside and out. She wondered how a police officer could get something like this. It was pretty much close to a mansion. She walked around the main entrance area of the house, looking for candles. She was looking for a while until Darien walked past her and saw her trying to look in just about every other place for candles.

"Well, I've checked in about every other place except my room. I think that's were I put most of them." He said as she watched him walk upstairs. He stopped about halfway up.

"Would you like to come with?" He asked as she nodded numbly and headed for the stairs, not really knowing what else to do. As they walked up the stairs, Serena could hear the storm outside. It was raining pretty hard when she had gotten there, but now it seemed to be raining much harder outside. 'Glad I came here.' She thought to herself as they reached the top of the stairs. She passed the room she had stayed in a few nights ago and saw a flash of lightning.

Her eyes went wide as she heard a roll of thunder not too long after the flash. She had followed Darien into his room. She walked over to his bed and sat on it as Darien looked around his room to find any trace of a candle. She sighed as she sat there. Serena could almost feel herself sinking into his bed.

'This one's more comfortable than the one in his guest room!' She thought with another sigh. Darien looked over at her and smiled. "Enjoying the feel of my bed?" He asked as she shot him a dirty look. "Don't get any ideas." She said with a glare. Darien laughed. "Believe me Serena, I do have many ideas, and they all include you and that bed. I could come up with lots of other ideas. Care for me to share them with you?" He asked as she shook her head. "I would rather you get those candles and share them with me." She said as she looked around his room.

There wasn't much in it. His bed had black sheets. His walls were white and so were his curtains. There was also a small black dresser with a mirror. Across from the bed was a flat sliver screen T.V. He also had two black nightstands next to his bed. To her, Darien was kind of mysterious in a way, but she had to admit, he was also kind of sexy in her opinion. She looked to see him come out of his closet with a few candles in his hands. "Want to grab the last few candles in there?" He asked her as she smiled and sat back on his bed. "No, I think you pretty much have everything under control." She said with a laugh. Darien came over and sat a candle on the nightstand on the side of the bed she was sitting on.

"Care to tell me why you were here the previous night? We have nothing else to do, so why not tell me?" He asked as he finished setting up the candles and sat next to her on the bed. She sighed. "Do I really have to?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm your boyfriend, so I should be able to ask you questions like that and you be able to answer them." He said with a little smirk. She smiled. "I feel like I'm being interrogated already, and we're not even in a police station." She said with the little smile. She sighed again.

"If I…if I cry, promise you won't think of me as weak?" She asked. He gave her a funny look. "Alright, I promise then." He said as she took a deep breath and began her story. "You know how I used to be dating Dimindo, right?" She asked as he nodded. "And you know how crappy he treats girls, right?" She asked as he nodded again. "Well, that day I went out on that "Date" with you, I went out to the races that night and after the races I decided to go and get the remainder of my things from his house. I managed to get into his house unnoticed with the key he gave me. I went up to his room to grab my things and go. The little whore he had on the bed wasn't the last person I saw on the way out the door." She said as he watched her eyes and her facial expressions.

"I wanted to leave but he blocked me from leaving. I kept saying I wanted to leave and then…." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "And then?" He inquired as she began to try and hold tears back. "He called me one of his little whores again and said that I….that I was crawling back to him. I had managed to escape and I pissed him off pretty bad. I knew it wasn't safe to go back to my apartment or to any of my friend's houses because he knew where all of them lived, so I came here, the one place he never knew about, could never find." The more she thought about him, the more the tears came.

"And today he came to the garage and said I had turned into one of his whores because he found out I'm with you." She said as tears started to stream down her face. Darien didn't know when he did it, but he had taken her into his arms let her cry into his chest.

'Dimindo's caused her so much pain. God, I wish I could fix this. I am her boyfriend for crying out loud and I said I'd make things better for her without Dimindo and I intend to do it.' With that thought in mind, he gently took her by the chin and made her look up at him. He looked down into her eyes, brimming with tears.

"Serena, you have me now. Forget about Dimindo. You have someone better now." He said as she swiped her tears away. "How do I know that?" She asked as he smiled. "Give me a chance and I'll show you." He said as he lifted her face closer to his and gently kissed her lips.

Back at the garage, the lights had already gone out. Amy, Mina, and Raye sat in Andrew's office while the storm persisted on outside. "How long are we going to be stuck here?" Raye moaned as Amy looked out the window. "I suppose all night perhaps. I heard this is a big storm." She said as Raye groaned and slightly banged her head against the wall.

"Stuck all night in a fucking hot ass garage with no lights and a passed out manager. Oh joy." She complained as she looked at Andrew, who was currently snoring. Mina sat in a corner with a romance novel, not really paying attention to any of the discussion. Amy looked out the window again. Thunder rolled as she sighed.

"I really hope Serena's in a safe place." She said to herself as she watched the storm continue to tear on the outside of the building.

Meanwhile, Darien held Serena by her waist next to the bed, staring into each other's eyes. The power was gone, and the only source of light was the candles lit all around the room. They were pressed closely together as they stood. "Are you sure you want to go through with this with me?" He asked as she took off the see-through shirt she had over her white tank top, which was pretty much see-through as well, thanks to the rain. She gently tossed it off to the side.

"Yes, and don't ask me again, just kiss me." She said as he smiled and pulled her tightly to him and kissed her passionately.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry, decided to stop there for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next I think I'll either update the dream or steal my heart. I'm not sure yet which, but I will update soon! Glad to be back.

Mackenzie


	14. Chapter 13

I kept 'yall waiting long enough now, so here's another chapter. Took me a while to re-write this so I could post it...(stupid virus...) But anyway, now it's up, enjoy it, be happy, and don't forget to review!

Serena continued to kiss Darien as she sat down on the bed and pulled him down beside her. Darien wasted no time and gently laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, still holding the kiss. After a few seconds more, he broke the kiss and started putting soft, but light kisses down her neck. Serena winced a little. Usually when Dimindo kissed her neck or anywhere else, it always followed with a harsh bite from him.

Darien stopped and looked down at Serena, who stared back up at him, sort of embarrassed. "Sorry. Bad memory of my ex just popped up while you were doing that." She said as he gave her an understanding look. "You want me to stop then?" He asked, actually meaning it. She smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "Not a chance, Shields." She said with a smirk. He smirked back and went back to what he was previously doing.

His light kisses to her neck made her involuntarily turn her head to the side and gave him more access while her eyes slid closed. She sighed slightly with the feeling of his kisses on her neck. Then, without warning, Darien began to lightly bite and nibble on her neck. Her back instantly arched into him and she moaned, keeping her eyes closed. 'He certainly does know how to torture a girl.'She thought as her hands slid down his shoulders and to the end of his shirt, starting to pull it up his body. When it finally reached his head, Darien stopped for a moment to help her. He took it off over his head and threw it to the side.

Darien leaned back down to finish what he started. Serena opened her eyes to see him kissing her collarbone, which, of course he got a reaction out of her again. Another moan this time. Her hips arched into his and she got a grunt out of him. She smiled. So she COULD torture him as well. She rubbed against him once more and Darien tried shifting his hips, but couldn't move far away enough so she wouldn't mess with him. She moved against him again, this time with her leg. Darien finally looked up at her and smirked.

"Here I am trying to be the perfect first time for you and you have to go and mess with me instead as thanks. I feel loved." She laughed at his comment. "Darien, you already know I'm _far_ from being a virgin anymore." Darien leaned down and stared down into her eyes. "I know, but it's your first time with _me_. I want to make this time better than your original first." She gave him a surprised look. 'He wants to do that...for me?' She asked herself as she stared up at him once more.

"Okay." Was her simple answer as she let him have his way with her now. He very gently slid down the strap to her shirt down one shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin. He then kissed across her chest, just right above her breasts and went for the other shoulder. Serena closed her eyes again and moaned. His kisses were like nothing she had felt before, especially when they kissed.

After a while, he pulled the shirt completely off over her head to reveal her breasts. He looked up at her, as if asking for permission. She just stared back at him and he complied. He took her right nipple into his warm mouth and gently began to suck. Serena gasped and her hand automatically went up his back to his head and she gently gripped his hair. She moaned as he continued.

After a while, he kissed his way over to her right breast and gave it the same treatment. Serena's back arched slightly off the bed and fell back down. She felt an electric sensation run through her body as he sucked. He kissed his way down her mid-section and then stopped at her stomach, just above the hem of her pants. Darien kissed along the edge of her pants and she moaned. He was driving her nuts. If he didn't hurry up and give her what she wanted soon, she would have to tackle him and do it herself!

She felt slight relief when he finally started to unbutton her pants. She watched him as he slid her pants down her legs, gently running his fingers down her legs with them. She shivered at his touch. She heard the sound of her pants being thrown in a random direction. She looked at Darien to see him still only half naked, sexy as hell with that ripped upper body of his, reaching for her underwear. She looked at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow. She was wondering what he had planned for her.

Her attention was suddenly taken away from him when she heard a loud thunderclap and saw a huge flash of lightning in the room. She screamed a little and shivered. Darien seemed undisturbed by the storm as he looked out a nearby window. You couldn't see anything anymore because the rain was coming down in sheets. Serena looked up at him again. Since the storm ruined the moment, she really wasn't sure what to do or say now.

Darien only looked up at her and smiled. He very gently took her last remaining undergarment off and threw it away to the side. "Serena, do you trust me?" He asked her suddenly. "Wh...what?" She asked, totally caught off guard. He smiled again. "I asked, do you trust me?" She looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She wondered what he was going to do next. "Close your eyes if you trust me then." He said as she complied, eager to know what he was planning. She laid there for a few seconds and felt no touch or movement. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Darien lightly kissing her stomach and then started moving lower. Serena knew where this was going. She opened her eyes and sat up slightly and caught his head before he went any lower.

"Uhm, I do trust you, but not that much..." She said as he nodded and came back up to her eye level. Her hands moved to undo the button on his pants and he let her do it as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Serena closed her eyes as she continued with the zipper. She pushed his pants down as far as she could before he had to kick them off, still holding the kiss. Serena's hand ran over something hard, poking against his boxers and she immediately knew what it was. She blushed slightly, but Darien didn't seem to notice. Without warning, she grabbed him and squeezed him, gently though.

"Ah! Serena don't****do****that!" He said, breaking the kiss. She gave him a fake innocent look. "You mean this?" She asked as she did it again. He hissed in a breath. "Yes, that." He said as she did it again, a little harder this time. "Why? You seem to enjoy that." She said with a little laugh. Darien gave her a dangerous look. It looked a little creepy to Serena due to the candlelight. "Just...don't do it...anymore..." By the sound of his voice, and how hard he felt to her, it sounded like he could barely hold himself in check. Serena was about to fix that.

Her hands slipped down his sides, making Darien moan, and into the sides of his boxers. She began pulling them down and Darien took care of the rest when she could no longer reach. He went back to her after he tossed them away. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time. She smirked. "Didn't I tell you not to ask me again?" She asked as he laughed. She was beginning to like the sound of his voice and his laughter.

"That's right." He said as he reached over to the night stand drawer and took out a condom. Serena rolled her eyes. 'This is the part I always hate waiting for them to put those damn things on.' She thought as he ripped it open and slipped it on rather carefully and quickly. Serena happened to look down at him just as he finished and looked back up at her. He caught her a split second after she looked up at him again. She blushed. He smirked.

"Find something down there you liked, Serena?" He whispered into her ear as she shivered. Her blush deepened. "Maybe." She said as he steadied himself on his arms to straddle her. She opened her legs slowly. He leaned down and kissed her again. Just as she was responding to his kiss, Serena felt his entrance and whimpered a little. He was actually bigger than Dimindo so he was stretching her a little. She moved her hips slightly so she could get accustomed to him. Darien waited for a moment and then began his movements.

He started out with a slow pace, making Serena moan slightly and grip his shoulders. A few moments later, his pace quickened and Serena's moans were getting louder with each movement. He could feel her nails digging into his skin, but he really didn't mind. A few minutes later, he began thrusting into her, making her moan and cry out a little. He was moving faster, making Serena grip him harder and cry out more. She had never felt like this when she was with Dimindo. Sure he'd make her scream and moan, but not in the ways Darien did.

She gasped as she looked up at the ceiling, watching the candlelight dance on it and flashes of lightning associated with it, but this time she wasn't scared. She moaned once more as she noticed the skylight right above his bed. The rain sliding down in sheets on the window. She closed her eyes as she raked her nails down his back, making him moan. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked up speed once more.

A few moments later, she gave a small cry as she fell back onto the bed, Darien following not long after. She laid there, catching her breath, listening to him catch his as well. He finally rolled off of her after a few minutes of trying to catch his breath. Serena turned her head towards him. She was slightly disappointed. 'He's probably not even going to talk to me or hold me while I go to sleep. He's probably falling asleep right now.' She thought with a sigh as she stared at him.

Serena suddenly felt his arm underneath her and pulled her over to him, making her rest her head on his chest as his breathing steadied. He looked down at her and smiled. Serena stared at him, surprised. She smiled back and snuggled herself up on his chest. Not five minutes after that, she comfortably fell asleep in his arms while the storm outside began to calm down.

The next day, the garage door opened to Andrew's shop as he stepped out on to the soaked pavement. His nose filled with the summer rain's smell. He sighed as he went back into the garage. He looked around his shop at the girls. Amy had fallen asleep on a chair, clearly reading a book that now lay in her lap. Mina and Raye had fallen asleep on the couch together apparently by accident. He smiled slightly as he went inside his office to get the phonebook so he could get the air conditioner man out there. He sat down and looked through the book for a little while until he found someone. He reached for the phone but before he could even pick it up, it rang.

He picked it up on the second ring. "Andy's Garage. Oh, hey Rita. What? You're going where?" He asked as a saddened look came to his face. He knew what was going to happen. He braced for it.

Well, I hope this chapter was at least decent. Okay, let me know through lots of reviews! Good ones I hope...

Mackenzie


	15. Chapter 14

Yay! New chapter! That's all I got...hehe...

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning at Darien's started off a little annoying for Serena. First off all, she was sleeping so well that she forgot she was at Darien's place and not her own and forgot about the sunroof above the bed. The sun was shining down directly on her, waking her up and making her groan. Oh how she hated mornings. She especially hated it when she used to had to go to school in the mornings. She tried to turn over to the other side of the bed, but crashed into something else pretty hard.

She heard whatever she crashed into give a grunt and felt it start moving. She finally opened her eyes to see a very nicely built chest in front of her. She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. 'Oh, that's right...' She thought to herself as she tried to drift back into sleep, but of course, something else just HAD to wake her up. Darien leaned up on one arm and opened his eyes, struggling for a moment to focus. He looked down at Serena to see her snuggled up against his body and smiling.

He smiled to himself. 'Well, at least she seems happy here with me.' He thought as he began to gently shake her shoulder to wake her up. 'I hate to do it since she seems to enjoy being there, but I gotta get to work.' He thought as he continued to try and wake her up. "Serena, time to wake up." He said as she groaned and snuggled closer to him. "No." She said simply. He chuckled lightly, seeing that this was already going to be an interesting morning. "No?" He asked as she looked up at him and then buried her face in his chest. "I'm not getting up. I'm comfortable where I am. Wake me up at noon." She said as she closed her eyes again.

Darien laughed a little. He gently pushed her over so that now she was laying on her back, instead of on her side. He moved on top of her so he could get a good look at her. She had already opened her eyes the moment he turned her over. She glared up at him.

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Darien shook his head. "I would, but I have to go to work now." He said as she looked over at the clock. "It's only seven-thirty." She said as he leaned down, placing his arms on either side of her and propping himself up above her, but just enough so he could place his forehead on hers. "I have the early shift today. I can't be late." He said as she only looked up at him, just giving him and small nod of understanding. She couldn't help but blush at their closeness.

Darien noticed and thought about teasing her about it, but he figured it was too early in the morning for her to take any of his insults. 'She's just so cute and sexy all at the same time when she does that.' He thought to himself as he stared down into her eyes. "So, was last night anything short of spectacular?" He asked with a tiny smirk. He could hold back on the insults for now, but his ego, of course, he could never really control. Serena smirked back and moved her hand so she could push her hand through his dark and messy locks. "Well, it was better than Dimindo, but I wouldn't say spectacular." She laughed when she saw his smirk fade.

"Really now?" He asked, disappointed. She laughed again. She continued to push her hand through his hair, basically petting him. "I'm just kidding! Truly, I'm not sure how to describe what last night was." She said simply and his smile came back. "That's just your way of saying I was amazing and you don't want to admit it to me or yourself." He said as he laughed. She glared. "That's not..." Her explanation was cut off suddenly by Darien's lips gently catching hers. Serena felt herself completely relax and give into his kiss.

She felt Darien pull away after a few seconds. She gave him a look of want and disappointment. Darien smirked. 'Always leave her begging for more.' He thought to himself as he got up and slipped out of the bed and started making his way to the shower. Serena sat up in bed and watched him walk over to the bathroom. She barely caught the tattoo across his shoulder blades before he closed the door. She smiled to herself.

'So, Mr. Top Cop had a wild side, or at least it seems like he still does.' She thought to herself as she laid back on the bed and looked up at the skylight. The sun had moved so now it was only at the other end of the bed and not directly on her. She watched a few puffy clouds go by and blue sky. She also watched the remaining rain droplets slide down the window. She started thinking to herself, since there seemed there was nothing much else to do.

'It always seems to be raining every time I come to see Darien.' She thought for a moment. 'Maybe it's some sort of sign. Maybe a bad one because it's always storming when I come, but when I get inside and Darien and I are truly together, the storms always seem to calm down.' She thought about it for a while and then shook the thoughts off. 'No, it's just a coincidence.' She thought to herself as she laid there and watched the clouds go by.

She was pulled away from her cloud watching when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Serena watched as Darien came out. There was a black towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his dresser and started looking through his dresser drawers. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a pair of his boxers and dropped the towel. Serena couldn't help but watch him.

'Even his butt has muscles.' She thought to herself with a smile as she watched Darien pull his boxers on, almost wanting to tell him to take them back off again for a moment. Darien looked up to see Serena laying in the middle of his bed, watching him. He smirked. "Couldn't get enough last night I see?" He asked as she blushed a little and tried to glare at him. "No, it's just I couldn't help but notice you standing there, butt naked." She said, trying to keep the glare, which surprisingly to herself, found very hard to do.

"So you like my butt then?" He asked with that cocky little smirk of his. She blushed furiously now. "No, that's not what I was..." She trailed off as his next sentence cut her off. "Really now? Because the blush on your face tells me different." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at him hard as the blush deepened. "I...Oh forget it!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Darien laughed as he walked over to his closet and pulled out his police uniform. Serena laid back in the bed, thinking. 'I wonder how this whole arrangement will turn out? I mean he said I only had to be with him for a few weeks to a month. I'm still not sure if I want to stay or go. Oh well, hopefully I'll figure it out soon.' She thought to herself as she looked up to see Darien just finishing buttoning his shirt. She frowned a little. 'That might cause a few problems between us though.' She thought as he looked up at her. He noticed her frowning and gave her a funny look. "What?" He asked as he walked over to her and sat down on his side of the bed.

She sat up, pulling the sheet closer to her chest and stared at him. She shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." She said as he stared at her with an intense look. She shivered a little. 'Damn, no wonder he can get all these criminals to admit things to him. He's really intimidating!' She stared back at him, pulling the sheet a little more, as if it would protect her. He moved closer to her and she didn't move. "Serena, I know something's up, now tell me." He said in a serious but still caring tone. She sighed a little, but not enough to where he would hear it.

"I'm just worried that...that...since we're both on opposite sides of the law..." She started and then Darien held up his hand to stop her. Darien smiled a little and shook his head. "You think just because I know you're a street racer and I'm obliged to keep people from breaking the law that I'll either make you tell me where every race rally is or arrest you every time I see you, is that it?" He asked. 'Damn, he can read minds too.' She thought as he moved closer to her. He smirked and shook his head. He looked up to her and raised his hand to cup the side of her face.

"I'll keep letting you do what you want to do, do what you love to do and I'm sure you'll let me do the same." He said with a reassuring smile. She smiled as he thumb caressed her cheek. His smile then turned into seriousness. "But know if our paths happen to cross, Serena, I won't hesitate to throw you in jail if I catch you." She nodded when he said this. "It's fine. I know you have a job to do and it's okay." She said, keeping her smile. Darien smiled back and leaned into her face. She leaned forward as well.

As soon as they were only inches apart, Darien took her into the kiss, holding her head in place as he kissed her slowly and sweetly. When he finally pulled away, Serena looked a little disappointed. Darien laughed a little and kissed her forehead. "Come on, you gotta get dressed before I leave." He said as she nodded and moved from the bed, pulling the sheet off and wrapping it around her. Darien gave her a funny look and laughed as she picked up all of her clothes from out of the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her bend down to get her clothes. "Just getting my clothes." She said as she picked up her underwear. Darien raised one eyebrow. "With my sheets wrapped around you?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want you getting any more ideas than you already have." She said as she picked up her last article of clothing. Darien smirked.

"Oh come on Serena. I saw it all last night, remember?" He said with that cocky tone of his. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door half-way and stuck her head out in the doorway and stuck her tongue out at him. Darien kept his smirk. "You know, there are better things you could be doing with that tongue right about now." He said as she glared at him. "Pervert." She said as she stood behind the door and threw the sheet out and closed and locked the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Darien and Serena came out of his house. Serena stood on the porch and stretched and looked out at the day ahead as Darien closed and locked the door. She stood there as Darien walked past her and around to his garage. She watched as it opened and she saw the black convertible sitting in the garage next to a police car. Serena really didn't care for anything police related. 'Except maybe him.' Her mind taunted. She shook that thought away.

She watched as Darien backed out of the garage as she stepped off the porch and started walking towards her car. Darien stopped right beside her and rolled down his window as she was just about to unlock her car. "Hey, maybe after my shift, you wanna hang out maybe tonight?" He asked as she smiled at him but shook her head. "Sorry. I've got a race rally to go to. If you want you can show up there, but not in uniform or with the police car." She said as he smirked. "Where is it tonight?" He asked and she waved her finger at him. "No, you said you wouldn't ask me that now." She reminded him of what he said. "Oh yeah..." He said, a little dejectedly.

"I'm not like everyone else you meet, Darien. When people tell me things, I expect they keep to their word." She said as she opened her car door and got in. "Remember that." She said as she closed the door and started the car.

He nodded as he watched her back out of his drive-way. "I'll remember that." He said out loud as he followed her out of his neighborhood and made his way to the police station as Serena drove off to Andy's garage.

When Serena got there, she was surprised to see everyone around Andrew, comforting him. All of the girls were all in the garage with him, surrounding him and hugging him. He looked like he was trying really hard to hold back tears and hold back anger and frustration. Serena walked up to the group and looked at Andrew, very concerned. "What happened?" She asked simply as everyone turned to look at her. Mina left Andrew's side to go hug Serena. "Glad you're okay." She said as she let Serena go and come forward in front of Andrew. "Andy, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

Andrew looked up at Serena and then looked back down. "Rita broke up with me." He said. Serena gasped. "Why? I thought you two had worked everything out?" She said as he shook his head. "Obviously not. She found some other guy who's supposedly better than me and doesn't toe the line between justice and criminalism. Those were her exact words. She said she didn't want to associate with me anymore if I decided to continued to be on the wrong side of the law." He said sadly.

"Forget her Andrew. She wasn't worth it anyway." Amy said as she rubbed his back comfortingly. Raye chimed in. "Yeah, fuck that bitch! She doesn't deserve you anyway and you don't deserve how she treated you. She played with your emotions!" She said as Serena stood there for a moment, staring at her crestfallen friend. She stepped forward and hugged Andrew tightly. After a few moments, Andrew put his arms weakly around Serena and hugged back. Serena started thinking to herself as she hugged Andrew. 'I know Darien said it wouldn't happen to us, but what if it does?' She thought as she let go of him. Andrew sniffled a little.

"Thanks you guys, but I just kind of want to be alone right now. Do you mind if you guys could just go outside for a few minutes?" He asked as the girls all nodded and went outside the garage to their little gossiping spot. Andrew sighed as he ran his hand through his already messed up blonde hair. "Is it okay if I stay?" He heard a voice ask as he looked up and saw someone standing there whom he never would have expected to see. He smiled a little. "Sure, Lita."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yup, I'm mean...I'm cruel...I'm this, I'm that. Well guys, I hope this chapter was good. Sorry I left you guys hanging again but I HAD to do it. So anyway, leave me reviews and such!

Mackenzie


	16. Chapter 15

Yes! It's way past time for another chapter! I really need to stop not posting for over a year or so. Anyway, enjoy this next installment!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew got out of his chair rather quickly at the sight of Lita. He walked past her and shut the door to the office and locked the door, so none of the really nosy girls would walk in on their conversation, which he knew was probably going to be a long and difficult one.

"She fucked you over good again, didn't she?" She asked as she took a seat in front of his desk as he ran a hand through his messy hair again. "Yeah. Thought I'd learn my lesson the first time, but apparently not." He said as he sat down in his seat behind the desk. "Karma's a real bitch now, isn't it?" Lita asked with a little smirk. Andrew sighed. "Lita, I know you're probably still angry with me…." He tried to explain, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Angry? Andrew, I was mortified, humiliated, and I caused a scene in front of my fellow racers AND not to mention the ENTIRE race rally! I was more than angry or pissed." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Andrew looked at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Was? Meaning past tense, right?" He asked, cautiously. She nodded. "Yeah." He smiled a little. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked with caution again, leaning forward a little in his chair. She smiled a little as well. "Well, I wouldn't say mad, but I'm still a little upset with you still." She said as his smiled faded. "Oh…" He said simply.

"You're lucky when I found out that I didn't put your lights out for good." She said, as she noticed the still small remains of the black eye she gave him not too long ago. A part of Lita couldn't help but feel sort of bad for her actions, but another part of her was still saying the ass deserved it. Andrew sighed and looked down once more. "I know and…." She cut him off once more. "I'm not finished, Andrew." She said as he cringed. She hardly ever called him Andrew anymore. She usually called him Andy like everyone else, and only his full name when he was in trouble. This time he knew he was DEFINENTLY in for it.

"Since I went away for a little while on my own, I actually stopped and thought about this through." She started as he leaned in closer to show he was paying close attention. "It really wasn't your fault about the break up between you and I. It was just a miscommunication between you and your alleged ex, and some of that is your fault, but mostly, I blame her." She said as she paused to look at him for a moment. 'God, I missed him.' She thought silently to herself as she continued. "And, it was sort of wrong for me to beat on you like I did, but I won't deny the fact you deserved it. I realized how sort of childish I was with this, and for that, I can't say sorry enough." Lita made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

She could see the familiar looks he gave her when they first got together. She recognized the look of missing her, longing, regret, and something along the lines of a small spark in his eyes she recognized as what was left of his love for her. She had to look towards the wall past his head so she didn't break down and beg for him back right then and there. Though she wouldn't admit it, she probably would get down on her knees and do just that.

"With that being said…." She trailed off as she sighed lightly. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me back on the team, if you don't mind or think it will cause problems." She said as she finally looked up at Andrew, who had now placed his hands folded on the desk and leaned forward. "I will let you back on the team, but I think there will be one problem that we need to fix." He said as he got up and around the desk to stand in front of her.

Lita now gripped the arms of the chair nervously. "Wha…..what's that?" She asked as he leaned down to her level. He smiled and damn her if it didn't make her want to jump him right then and there.

Outside the office, the girls all stared at the window, watching Andrew and Lita talking. "Ooooh I wish we could hear what they were saying!" Mina said, pouting like a child in her chair as she stared at the window. Raye was standing with her hands on her hips. "Well, at least it's Lita in there, and not Rita." She said as Amy shook her head. "You guys, we really shouldn't be prying into Andrew's and Lita's personal lives." She said as she continued to try reading her book, but couldn't help but look up at the window from time to time. Serena sat next to Mina's pouting form, watching as well, but not saying a word, for once.

Inside the office, Andrew couldn't help the big smile on his face. "The fact that you and I are no longer together, we need to fix that." He said as he put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned forward. Lita leaned back, a little nervous, but still intrigued by his boldness. "And….how….how do you plan on doing that?" She asked as the smile got bigger, as if it could. "By asking you back out. Taking you to dinner tonight, spending time with you, and hopefully, sweeping you off your feet." He said as she started at him. Suddenly a big smile broke out on her face and she couldn't help but grab him by the neck and hug him tightly.

"Yes, Andrew. Yes!" She said as she finally pulled back with tears in her eyes. Andrew smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Lita, we belong together like a gas pump belongs in a car." He said as she burst out laughing. "You know how bad that sounds right now?" She asked as his mind went elsewhere. He smirked. "Let's see how bad that thought really is." He said as he pulled her off the chair, stood up and started kissing her. Andrew wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her closer to him as her hands went up and into his hair.

A few moments later, the make-up session could be seen from outside. "Holy shit!" Raye said as she pointed to the window, seeing Lita being pushed against the window with her legs wrapped around Andrew's waist, both thankfully still clothed, for now. Everyone now looked to the window with surprised wide eyes and looked on in astonishment. Mina's mouth hung open, as did Serena's. Amy blushed and tried to cover it with the book. A few moments later, Mina finally yelled something.

"Yeah Lita! Get some!" She yelled, knocking everyone out of their daze, and actually getting the attention of the spectacles themselves. Mina blushed as they looked at her. "Ooops…." She said with a blush. Andrew simply shut the blinds completely and went back to what he was doing. A few bangs and stuff being tossed on the floor and other noises were heard less than a minute later. The girls all automatically left the garage without saying a word.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Darien was walking out of a convenience store, holding a man in handcuffs from behind, leading him to the cop car. "Let go of me you fucking pig, let me go!" He yelled as Darien continued to apply steady pressure to the man's wrists. "Are you going to keep yelling senseless things at me? Because if you are, I might as well just break your arm right now." He said, automatically making the man shut up, already feeling the pain a little. Sayia walked out, close behind. "Well, the clerk seems to be okay and the others inside said they were shaken up, but they're fine." He said as he held up a plastic bag with a toy gun in it.

"Toy guns, what's next?" Sayia said as he laughed. Darien just stared at him with seriousness. "It's not a laughing matter, Sayia." He said as he pushed the criminal's head down into the back of the cop car and closed the door. Sayia put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay! I won't joke anymore! Geez, Shields, your girl needs to lay you already…." He said as he got in the passenger side of the cop car. Darien slightly blushed and got in the car, and drove in silence, trying to keep his serious composer, and also trying to keep the images of last night out of his mind.

It was a long ride to the station for Sayia. Usually, even when they had a criminal in their custody, they still talked freely and a lot during the car rides back to the station, but this time it was different. 'Did I piss him off or something? Did my joking around really offend him that much? Maybe it was the get laid thing….Oh God, I'm in big ass trouble….' He thought all the way to the station.

After entering the station with their catch, and putting him behind bars, Darien grabbed Sayia in the middle of the hall and pulled him into the cafeteria, making sure no one else was around. When the doors closed, Sayia automatically put up his hands to cover his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" He said, bracing for the impact. After a few moments, he looked up to see Darien smiling. Sayia put his hands down cautiously. "I did." Was Darien's simple sentence. Sayia looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked, not understanding. Darien sighed. "I did get laid last night." He said with a smile. Sayia smiled and laughed lightly. "What? With the racer chick?" He asked as Darien nodded. "Well, yeah. She's my girlfriend, for now." He said as Sayia gave him a weird look and then smirked. "Ah, do 'em, screw 'em and get the hell out, right?" He asked with another laugh. Darien's smile faded. "No, I gave her the option of deciding whether or not we'd stay together after a month." He said as Sayia smirked again.

"You realized you just gave her the pants in the relationship, right?" He asked as Darien scoffed. "It's no big deal." He said as Sayia continued. "You might as well brand yourself as whipped now, man. You got so fucked on this deal! Not in the literal sense, but damn, you're stupid." Sayia said as he laughed even harder. "I would never do something so dumb ass like that!" He said, now rolling with laughter. Darien sighed. "Maybe it'll be worth it." He said as he looked out towards the window, waiting anxiously for tonight.

00000000000000000

I wasn't that mean this time….I actually left no cliffhanger this time! Yay! Be happy. Anyway, leave me some reviews. It would be much appreciated!

Mackenzie


	17. Chapter 16

New chapter, enjoy. That's all I got! Ha!

0000000000000000000000000000000

The sun set on the vast city as the city night lights started to flicker on, signaling the events of the night to begin, one of which was getting prepared in Andy's garage. Everyone in the garage walked around quickly, making sure everyone's cars were in good shape and everything was ready for the races.

Raye walked around the garage, double checking everything and everyone, since their ring leader was a little busy making out with his girlfriend against Lita's car. Raye rolled her eyes as she walked by them and walked over to Serena, who sat with her driver door open and her sitting in the front seat with her legs out of the side.

"So, you're going to just show up at the race then?" She asked as she talked to someone on the phone. Raye was now a little curious. Usually the only person she would talk to on her cell before a race was Dimindo. 'Please, don't tell me she's regressing...' She thought to herself as she got a little closer, hoping to hear more of the conversation.

"Okay, but remember what I said, none of your cop buddies and no showing up in a cop car, alright?" A confused look came upon Raye's features. 'Cop buddies? Cop car?' She thought as she continued to listen. "Alright, then I'll see you in thirty." She said as she closed the phone and then looked up, surprised to see Raye standing above her.

"Who was that?" Raye asked as Serena smiled and put her cell back into her back pocket. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll find out later tonight." She said with a little smirk. Raye smiled and bent down to her level. "Is he hot?" She asked, simply and to the point. Serena smirked more. "I told you, wait until tonight." She said as Raye's eyes lit up. "So that's where you were last night!" She said a little loudly. Serena instantly put her finger to her lips. "Shhh...I don't want the rest of them to know just yet."

Raye smirked. "What? About your new BOYFRIEND?" She said, very loudly. Serena grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "If you must know, then it's yes, but don't tell anyone else. I want it to be a surprise." Raye stood up with a smirk and walked off. Serena sighed. 'I wonder how they'll react when they find out he's my boyfriend and even more so if they find out he's a cop...' She thought. 'Maybe when they meet him, I should lie about what he does...' She thought with a frown as she watched Andrew finally pull himself away from Lita to tell everyone to get ready to go to the races.

Everyone got to their cars and drove out of the garage. Serena was the last one out just as the garage door was closing behind them. 'If I tell the truth, no matter what I say, he'll get hurt in some way by either my team or worse, by the other teams.' She shook her head as she drove. 'Why should I even care? I mean, he did force me into this and it would serve him right.' She sighed after that thought. 'But it wouldn't be fair to him and I'd be backing down on that one month thing.'

She barely finished that thought as the caught the red brake lights of Andrew's car in front of her. She gasped and slammed on her brakes, screeching to a stop just almost tapping his bumper. She could see him looking at his rearview mirror at her with a sort of "what the hell" look. Serena blushed and sank down in her seat a little in embarrassment. 'I'm going to get a talking to, for sure.' She thought to herself as she stayed back as far as she could from his car all the way to the races.

As soon as they found their parking spots, Andrew immediately walked over to Serena's car, just as she was getting out. He didn't look mad at her, but he did show a twinge of concern. "Serena, what was that back there?" She decided to try and pull the whole dumb blond act. "What was what, Andrew?" She asked very sweetly. Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.

'Oh shit...Forgot he knows me better than that.' She sighed. "Okay, okay. I just had some stuff on my mind and I just kind of didn't pay attention." She said with a little regretful tone in her voice. Andrew's gaze softened. "Well, care to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked as Serena shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Andrew. I'm fine, seriously." She said as she walked off.

Andrew watched her for a few moments and contemplated following her, but then shrugged it off to go and talk to his team.

Serena walked through the race rally, looking at all of the people she passed by as she kept walking. Mostly it was just teams talking amongst each other and deciding which teams they would challenge tonight. She continued walking until she suddenly felt hands slip around her waist and picked her up quickly. She squeaked in surprise as her captor turned her around in his arms.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" She asked as Darien smirked. "Maybe. You look so cute when you're surprised." He said as she blushed and he put her down, but still kept his arms around her. She gently tugged on his shirt that was plastered to his chest and brought him down to her level. "No cops, right?" She asked as he chuckled. "No, and no cop car either." He said as he pointed to the black convertible he had on their first date. She gave him a suspicious look still but then shook it off. Darien laughed and leaned forward toward her face. "See? You can trust me." She smirked as he moved in closer. "I'll be the judge of that." She said as she leaned in and closed her eyes.

"I told you!" The couple stopped just short of each other's lips when they heard a loud voice say. They turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see Raye with her hands on her hips, looking triumphant with the rest of the girls behind her. "See? I KNEW she was hiding her new boyfriend from us!" Raye said as Mina shook her head. "Tisk, Tisk, Serena. When were you planning on telling us about him?" She asked as Serena shot Raye a dirty look and then turned to Mina. "Tonight actually, but apparently Raye just couldn't wait." Mina gave her a hurt look. "So, you told Raye, but you didn't tell the rest of us? I'm hurt..." She said, having a look on her face like a kicked puppy. Serena rolled her eyes. 'Thanks Raye.' She thought to herself as she grabbed Darien's hand and led the group back to their spot.

They all sat around their cars while Serena and Darien sat through the interrogations. "So, where did you meet him?" Amy asked as Serena sat on the hood of her car, trying to come up with some good and fast answers. "Uhh...uhm...well..." She said as she looked beside her at Darien, who shook his head. "We met one day at the grocery store in the check out lane, and we just hit it off right away." He said as Serena looked at him, amazed, but relieved. Raye asked the next question. "Okay, what do you do for work?" Serena tensed at this. 'Fuck! We're so fucked now!' She thought. "Actually, Darien's a..." Serena was cut off by Darien. "I'm a real estate manager." He said rather easily. Everyone nodded, impressed by him already. "What were you going to tell them?" He whispered to her as she smiled a little. "That you're a mailman?" She said as he chuckled a little. "I don't think a mailman could afford that convertible, Serena." She blushed. "Oh yeah." She said, feeling a little stupid.

Lita was next. "Well, as long as you keep Serena happy and don't cheat on her, you're okay with us." She said as she gave him a serious look. "Because if you aren't just perfect towards her, we will find out where you live and your ass will be mine." She said, not breaking the stare. Darien swallowed a little. "You don't have to worry about that." He said as Mina stared at him for a little while.

"One last question! Have you and Serena...you know...yet?" She asked as everyone's faces turned red. Raye slapped her hand over Mina's mouth and laughed. "Don't mind this one, Darien. We mostly lock her in the closet during the day so she doesn't get out much." Darien laughed nervously and walked away from the group, Serena jumped off the hood of her car and followed him.

"They seem to like you." She said as he grabbed her hand in his as they walked. "Yeah, but we had to lie about a lot of things just to get them to like me. Oh and by the way, you owe me for that." He said as she looked up at him with a funny look.

"Owe you for what?" He stopped walking and turned her to face him. "For having to make up all those lies you couldn't come up with yourself." He said as she blushed. "Oh, right." He continued. "And for making me go through that whole interrogation scene. You don't know how much I felt like a criminal back there." He said as they both laughed. "Well, they're going to be like that for a while around guys and me, especially after what happened with Dimindo." She said as she sighed. Darien smirked a little.

"Got a question for you now, Serena." He said as she prepared herself and got a serious look on her face. "Go ahead." She said as she watch his face break into a smile. "That Mina girl, do you guys really keep her locked up in closets?" He asked as she laughed. "No, but sometimes I think we should!" She said as they both laughed.

The rest of the night went smoothly as the race rally progressed. For once, the cops didn't show up and almost everyone won their races, except for Mina of course, who almost won but got distracted by a really cute looking guy on the sidelines. Later on, as the teams left the rally and morning was coming fast, Serena and Darien stood next to her car, watching her team leave and the sun rise up over the city. Serena stretched and yawned a little bit. Darien chuckled. "Tired?" He asked. Serena looked at him and smiled.

"Just a little." She said as she leaned back against her car. He came to stand in front of her and put his forehead against hers, his hands on her hips, and his hips pressed against hers. She looked up at him and blushed a little, knowing exactly what he was wanting to do with her this morning. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "Too tired to do something else with me this morning?" He asked as he leaned forward towards her face. She giggled. 'God, it's been too long since I truly giggled like that.' She thought to herself. "I said I was only a little tired, Shields. I think I've got enough in reserves to keep up with you." She said with a little smirk as she leaned in closer and he did the same. Their lips touched just as the morning sun raced through the cracks of the city buildings and reached them.

About an hour later, the morning found the couple in Darien's room, with all of their clothes discarded and scattered all across the floor in different places. The morning light cast a sort of calming yellow hue to the room. The bed didn't look nearly as messed up as the floor with the comforter covering only the lower half of the couple as Darien moved slowly against Serena, torturously.

"Say it, Serena. Say it." Darien said against Serena's ear as she bit her lip and gripped the pillow and turned her head to the side. "N...No...I...ah...won't..." She wanted to show Darien she wasn't going down without a fight. "Just say it...and I'll go faster... like you know...you want it." He said as he gently nibbled on her ear lobe. Serena gasped and gripped the pillow harder and now pulling on it. She moaned, arching her hips a little against his. Darien groaned. 'She needs to give up soon, or I'm the one who's going to lose this game.' He smirked a little.

"Just say one word...Serena...and I'll do what you want..." He said as he continued moving ever so slowly within her. She moaned louder this time. "Not...in...your...lifetime...Sheilds." She was determined to hold out longer than him and not give him what he wanted. "Really?" He said mockingly as he pressed himself deeper into her. She cried out slightly at this action.

"Cheater." She said through clenched teeth and hissing in a breath. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain himself as her body tightened around him. "Say it then." Darien said as Serena tossed her head to the other side now. "No." She sighed out. Darien sighed and chuckled a little. "Then I guess you're in trouble now." He said while smirking. At first, he moved out slowly, and then, without warning, he thrust himself deeply into her. She arched all the way off the bed this time and into him and gasped.

"Darien!" She cried out. Darien smirked as she finally looked up at him and placed her hands on his arms that were beside her while his hands held her head in place, gently though. "Now, what that so hard?" She glared at him playfully with a pout. "Shut up, Darien." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ah, you said it twice now." He said as he leaned down to her ear. "And I only asked for you to say my name once. Damn, I'm good." He said it low enough for only her to hear. She thrust her hips against his at that moment, making them both moan. "Just stop talking and finish this, Darien." She said as he laughed and tried to say another snide comment. "Ha! I made you say it a third..." He was cut off as Serena pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He instantly closed his eyes as Serena placed her hands back on his arms and shoulders as he began to move at a steady pace, making them both moan through the kiss. She gently bit his lip during the kiss, making him make hiss in a breath and hold her closer as he started moving faster.

Eventually, Serena cried out and collapsed back against the bed, followed by Darien, who's head fell against Serena's forehead, as he laid against her, trying to catch his breath. Serena finally opened her eyes to see Darien's own blues ones staring back at hers. She stared at him for a moment and then blushed at their closeness. She turned her head to the side, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

'Why am I acting this way? Isn't this just supposed to be a fuck buddy relationship? Aren't I not supposed to care or show anything towards him?' She thought as she felt Darien's hand gently pull her face back by her chin to look at his. His eyes were what got her the most. She thought for a second she felt her heart actually skip a beat. 'It couldn't be. I can't be developing feelings for him, can I?' She asked herself. Little did she know, Darien was thinking the same thing.

'Why can't I keep myself away from her? Why can't I just let her stop looking at me? Why can't I just let her go?' He thought as he looked into her eyes. 'It can't be feelings surfacing, can it?' He asked himself as he looked into her eyes for some sort of answer. 'It's anything but that.' They both thought as they both leaned in for a passionate kiss, both fearing the same thing, but they both already knew what they would want at the end of the one month deal, which was not too far away...

000000000000000000000000

Hope it was all goodness and whatnot for you guys!

Mackenzie


	18. Chapter 17

I don't even want to look at my last updated date on this story but I know it's been far too long. For this, I'm so very sorry. School, work, and life kinda took over and my stories took a backseat for a bit. I'm trying to fit these into my routine, believe me, I want to complete and continue my stories so badly. Enough of my soapbox speech, here's a new chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Serena had fallen asleep as soon as her and Darien had cuddled up after their round of morning lovemaking. She was the first to wake up, or so she thought. She was laying on her side with her back to Darien. She started to move slightly, then stretch and roll over. Serena was surprised to see Darien was already awake, staring at her with a genuine smile.

"How long have you been up?" She asked with a yawn and Darien smiled a little more, thinking about how certain things she did actually seem cute to him. "I actually haven't been up yet. I'm still laying here." He said as she gave him a little smirk.

"Then, how long have you been staring at me?" She asked as Darien reached out and moved a stray hair behind her ear. He stared at it for a moment. "Not staring. Just watching you sleep." He replied as she stayed in place with a funny look on her face. "Just watching me sleep? Sounds pretty boring, actually." She said as he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but something that seems boring is pretty entertaining when it involves you." Darien said as he laid back down on his stomach, crossing his arms over his pillow and resting his chin on it, still looking up at Serena. Something caught Serena's eye on Darien's back. She had seen his tattoo at a glance when he would get up to get dressed or go to the bathroom, but she never really saw it up close. The tattoo wasn't very big, but it did span the length of Darien's shoulders and some of his back. It was in the form of what looked like steel wings with feathers in between in certain parts. She caught small writing one of the steel feathers.

'Steel Angel.' She read as she found more writing on another steel feather. 'Alexander, among angels now.' She traced the lines lightly. "What's with the tattoo, Darien?" She asked as he tensed a bit and then relaxed as she traced the tattoo on his back with her finger. He smirked slightly. "I'm your boyfriend, Serena. You should've wanted to know more about me when we first got together." He said as she huffed.

"Well, I don't usually see your back at all and when you are naked, I only see the front." She said as he laughed. "Well I only see your front end when you're naked as well Serena. Is there something you're trying to tell me?" He laughed as she blushed and smacked his back lightly. "If you don't want to tell me jerk, then don't!" Serena took her hand away from his back and he frowned. Darien reached out and put her hand back on his back.

"Do what you were doing and I'll tell you what it means." He said as she nodded and proceeded to trace the tattoo again. He put his chin back on his arms and began the origin of it. "When I was five years old, my father was an alcoholic and my mother suffered from anxiety and deep depression." He said as Serena continued her motions.

"My dad went out to bars a lot and got drunk a lot. He never hurt me or my mother, but he did have a tendency to get himself into trouble." Darien said as his brow furrowed. "One night, he got into a fight with a guy at the bar. Ever heard of the phrase, don't bring a knife to a gun fight?" He asked as Serena nodded.

"Well, he brought a knife to a gun fight. The guy shot my dad and left him in the alley to die, which he did. He wasn't found until mid-afternoon the next day." Serena frowned. 'Wow. I didn't know Darien had lost his father that way. What about his mother?' She mentally asked herself. Darien continued the story.

"My mother couldn't take the sudden loss and had extreme survivor's guilt. She drove her car off a bridge near our house about a month later into a river. They found her body upstream the next day." He said as Serena listened with near tears in her eyes. "That's where my Grandpa stepped in and took care of me. I later learned that alcoholism runs in my family. I was ten years old when I came home from school and found my Grandpa passed out on the floor with three empty bottles of whiskey laying around him. I immediately called paramedics out and they treated him for severe alcohol poisoning. Unfortunately, I had to save him three more times before it finally got through to him." He said as Serena shook her head.

"After the first couple of times, I would have given up." She said he nodded. "Most people would've, but I didn't. After his last hospital stay, he thanked me for making him realize what he was doing to himself and what he was making me go through again. He called me his angel of steel, because I saved him and guided him to the light, like an angel, but I also stayed strong and unbreakable, like steel. So, I got the tattoo when I was sixteen, with the help and permission of my Grandpa, of course." Serena started tracing the lettering of the name.

"So, I'm guessing Alexander is your grandfather?" Darien smiled slightly. "Was, and yes. He died a couple of years ago. He lived a long and happy life after I saved him. He's one of the reasons I became a cop. I helped him and I wanted to help more people, but on a higher level." He said as he turned onto his side and Serena stopped. She pulled the sheet to her chest. "That's…quite a story Darien. So, after all that do you drink….at all? If you don't mind me asking I mean." She asked carefully, hoping not to strike a nerve. He only shook his head and kept a blank face.

"No, I don't and it's only because of my Grandpa and my dad. I'm afraid I'll turn into what they were, regardless of who I am now." He said as he sat up. Serena gently wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her warm body and head against his back. She hugged him slightly. "You won't end up like they did, Darien. You grandfather overcame it with your help and if you ever fell into that habit they did, I would be there for you like you were there for him." She said as he turned to face her, slightly hating loosing her warmth.

"Why?" He said simply. She blushed slightly. "Well, I have hung out with you enough to actually sort of care for you now…." Serena started as he laughed and pulled her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw, I was hoping you would say something along the lines of because you're my amazing boyfriend, who I plan to keep for a long time and I'm so deeply in love with you." Darien said as he laughed, but little did Serena realize, he was half serious on certain parts. She smiled a bit at this. "Not quite, but I do care about you and if either of us decides not to go through with this, I still want to be your friend and I do care about you." Serena meant what she was saying but she was also surprising herself, especially admitting to him that she cared about him. She secretly hoped he cared about her as much or even a little. Darien smiled.

"You know, that might not be so bad." He said as he leaned in towards her and she easily complied. He placed his lips on hers and she pressed into the kiss.

Later on that night, Serena returned to her apartment, almost floating….at least that's what it felt like to her. She had spent the entire day with Darien. He had taken her out for breakfast at IHop, where a few of his cop buddies were already.

They complimented Darien on his "hot girlfriend" or "cute girlfriend". Serena did feel a little nervous around them, but she got over it as Darien ushered conversations and put his arm around her, comforting. He then took her to the mini-golf site, where they exchanged suggestive looks and glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. After that, he took her to get ice cream, which Serena thoroughly enjoyed. Then, Darien dropped her back off at his place to her car, where they shared a few passionate kisses and he left for work. Serena closed the door to her apartment, surprised that there were lights on in her apartment already.

She walked through the apartment and to her room, which was dark. She immediately went to the nightstand next to her bed and turned on the lamp. Serena gasped and jumped back when she saw Dimindo sitting on the side of her bed. He immediately grabbed her by her arm and Serena cried out and started trying to jerk away. "Leave me alone! What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? Get the hell out!" She said as she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Serena, I told you I'd have you again. You'll never be free of me as long as you live. Wherever you go, I will follow. You can't get away Serena. You're mine and you'll always be!" He said as he whipped her around and grabbed her by her other arm. Serena continued to struggle. "No, I won't! I'm no one's property! You've never treated me right and you never will! I've found someone else and he's so much better than you!" She almost screamed in his face. Dimindo scowled at her.

"By the way, you're not allowed to go near those losers you call friends. After what they did to me, they're lucky they even get to stay on the circuit or alive for that matter." She continued to try and jerk her way out of Dimindo's grip. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do anymore! You stay away from my friends and if need be, we'll find another street racing circuit! Just stay away from me and out of my life!" She yelled as she quickly brought up her knee and into his crotch really hard. He instantly let go of her and dropped to the floor mentioning his balls, going into the fetal position. She ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket. She quickly locked the door and dialed 911.

Within a few moments, Dimindo was banging on her bathroom door. Serena moved further away. The operator finally picked up. "Oh my God, hello? Yes, this is Serena Tsukino. I'm trapped by my ex-boyfriend, Dimindo he's ah!" Serena screamed as she heard the door cracking as he kept on banging and charging at the door.

"He….he has me trapped in my bathroom of my appar…apartment. I think he means to hurt or kill me. Send someone quick! Please!" She pleaded with the operator, hoping someone would come save her quickly.

Meanwhile, a few blocks over, Darien and Sayia sat in the police car, waiting for speeders as usual. Sayia gave a big sigh of boredom as Darien stayed ever-vigilant. "Why don't we ever get the good stuff? Why does this city have to be so boring?" Sayia said, almost wanting to doze off.

Darien smiled slightly. "Maybe it's because we make the city a little safer than we think." He said as Sayia shrugged. "Or maybe it's because we live in a boring…." Sayia was cut off as the radio talked over him.

"We've got a domestic disturbance in progress. A female is trapped in a bathroom and there's a male, who she claims is her ex-boyfriend trying to break in and harm her. Please respond…." Darien listened for the address. 'That's Serena's address….Dimindo." He instantly thought as flipped on the siren and lights and quickly sped over to the location. By the time they had gotten there, other officers had arrested Dimindo, who wasn't very happy at all as they shoved him down into the car.

If Darien hadn't been on duty or in uniform, he would have kicked Dimindo's ass right then and there. Darien quickly made his way to Serena, who was sitting in an ambulance with a blanket around her. She quickly got up once she saw Darien and threw off the blanket and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. She was trying so hard not to cry as he embraced her.

"Oh God, Darien! I was so scared! So scared….I wish…I wish you had been here earlier!" She said as he held her close. "It's okay Serena. I'm here now and he can't get to you." He said as he started leading her to his car.

He put her in the backseat and closed the door. Serena continued to watch the scene outside of her apartment. Darien quickly got permission to leave with her and made sure they got their statements from Serena.

Later, Serena and Darien were back at Darien's house. The rising sunlight cast a golden hue in the spacious bathroom in Darien's home as Serena and Darien stood in the shower with the warm water running over their bodies.

Serena cried into Darien's naked chest as he continued to stroke her back and run his other hand gently through her hair. Serena's arms were around him with her hands on back, just below his tattoo. Darien finally pulled away from her slightly. Serena looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes.

"You know you won't be able to live at that complex anymore, right?" He gently said as she looked down and away. "Where do you expect me to go, Darien?" He knows where all of my friends live, he apparently had several spare keys to my apartment made, where else am I supposed to go?" She said, tears starting to run down her reddened face. Darien lifted a hand to wipe away what he could see was tears from her face.

"If you want, you can come live here with me. You don't have to stay in the relationship with me if you don't want to. It's just until you can…." Serena spoke up. "What if I don't want to end it?" She asked, sort of both to herself and to Darien. He gave her a funny look. "What did you say?" He asked, almost not believing he heard it.

"What if….I don't want to end our relationship? What if I really want to….to see how this turns out…." She said as a smile broke out across Darien's face. He used his hand and gently lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "If this is what you really want, I'm willing to give this a legitimate shot too." He said with a smile that Serena thought she felt almost melting her heart. He then brought his face down to meet hers and gently pressed his lips to hers. Darien brought her closer to him and Serena wrapped her arms tighter around him.

She didn't quite know why she had finally decided to stick it out with him, but for some reason, she knew she had made the right decision.

After a few more passionate kisses in the shower and finally finishing cleaning themselves, Serena found herself cuddled up in Darien's bed with a small container of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon while watching movies Darien had went out and rented. They were all movies that Serena requested and she told Darien to pick one that he would like.

Of course, he had to let his cocky self come out. "Oh thanks for being soooo generous, Serena. Four chick flicks and one action movie, you're too kind." He had said with a smirk and then a laugh. Serena smiled at the memory. She was distracted from her movie when Darien slipped into the bed with her. He only had his boxers on, but he had explained to her that tonight, they weren't going to have sex, unless she absolutely wanted to. Serena didn't mind him giving her the option.

He was treating her as no man had before, like a princess. She moved over to Darien's side and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as he settled in for the marathon of chick flicks.

When a few hours of endless predictable love stories and goofy wanna-be lovers and stuck up girls passed, Darien looked down at Serena, who seemed to be restless, even in his arms. "What's wrong, Serena? Aren't you enjoying your movies?" He asked as she looked up at him and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I really want to get out a do a certain thing. Something that will actually calm my nerves…." Serena said as she started giving him the pleading eyes, which he recognized quickly. "What do you wanna do?" He asked, holding her closer, having a feeling of what she may say.

"I want to go out for a drive. It doesn't have to be a street race. It's just something about driving around that gives me a sense of peace." She said as he got up out of bed. He sighed and shook his head a little. "Whatever you want, Serena." He said, learning later he would regret telling her that.

Darien held on to the passenger door with a death grip as she swerved and fishtailed a bit around another corner. Serena looked over at him and laughed a bit. "What Mr. tough cop? Can't take a little adrenaline?" She asked, laughing again. Darien tried to regain his composure. "No, I'm fine. I'm just used to being the driver, not the passenger." He said as he thought

'Especially with a street racer. A female street racer.' He thought as she took a sharp turn onto the access road of the highway. She made zigzags through the other cars and Darien noticed a few close calls with a few of the cars.

Some of them honked at her and Serena only laughed and went faster. When they were finally on an open stretch of road, she sighed. Darien looked over at her. "There's just something about being in my car on the open road that just makes me feel so alive and so carefree. When I'm out here, when I'm street racing, I almost feel like I can fly….do anything really." She said as she looked over at him. "I feel like I'm protected, yet free in here." She said as he smiled at her.

"That's kinda how I feel about my job." Darien said as he put his hand on hers while it was on the shifter. "And about you." He said as she smiled back at him and continued on down the highway.

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that's it for now. I hope everyone liked this new chapter. I think I may have rushed it a little, but I think it turned out ok. It's not finished yet, but please, review and let me know what's up!

Thanks to all my fans and readers,

~Mackenzie


	19. Chapter 18

Really don't have much to say this update but I am planning on trying to get more updates and possibly a new story or two out this weekend. No promises though,

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darien kept an eye on Serena at all times as he and her friends helped move her things out of her apartment. He kept tabs on the status of Dimindo. He was still in jail and awaiting trial and sentencing. The state decided to keep him in jail until a date had been set, due to his extensive list of past and recent unpaid tickets, outstanding warrants, and all kinds of drug paraphernalia the detectives found in his mansion. They also confiscated a few cars reported as stolen and stolen car parts. They also listed the attempted assault on Serena.

'All those things should keep him locked up, for a while anyway.' Darien thought with relief as he looked over at Serena as he loaded another box into the moving truck. Serena was standing in the parking lot, talking with Reye. Darien couldn't help but smile as he stared at Serena.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you only started dating the guy not that long ago and you could always move in with one of us or even Andrew." Raye said as Serena shook her head.

"I really can't Raye. He knows where you all live and I'm pretty sure he's going to be beyond pissed and will probably be looking for me when he gets out of wherever they're holding him. He doesn't know where Darien lives and when I'm pretty sure the coast is clear, I'll move into my own place again." Serena said as Raye glanced over at Darien, who was leaning against the moving truck, staring at Serena. Raye smiled a little.

"But then again…." She said as she looked Darien up and down herself. "I wouldn't mind being stuck in a nice house with that either." Serena raised an eyebrow as she looked over to where Raye was looking. Serena smiled as Darien smiled back and turned to go back to retrieve more boxes.

"You know, I think he really likes you, Serena. Might even be falling for you the way he looks at you all the time. Hell, I think he's already fallen and cracked his head wide open." Raye said as the smile faded from Serena's face.

"You really think so?" Serena almost asked excitedly, but caught herself. "Nah, he's just happy he gets sex on a regular basis for now." She said as Raye shook her head.

"Serena, it's too obvious. It's more than sex for him. The way he looks at you, the way he jumps at the chance to help you in any way, the way you said he looked like he wanted to tear Dimindo apart the night he showed up at your apartment. The signs are all there, Serena. He's in love with you!" Serena tried to shush her friend by quickly putting a hand over her mouth. Serena slightly glared at Raye.

"It's not like that! We're just….trying this out because….I feel….things…for him." She said, letting go of Raye. She gasped and nearly screamed "AH! Oh my God! You're in love with him too!" She yelled and Serena clapped her hand over Raye's mouth again.

"No! No…no I'm…I'm not. I just feel a certain way towards him. I want to be with him but it's not like that!" Raye pulled out of Serena's grasp. "Whatever Sere, I know the signs of love when I see them. You just don't want to admit it to yourself yet." Raye said as she walked away and back towards the apartment. Serena looked back towards the moving truck, seeing Darien load another box in. He looked up and noticed she was looking at him.

He smiled and walked over to her. Serena felt something in chest flutter a bit as he walked up to her. He gently put an arm around her and pulled her into him. Serena laughed and tried to push away, but he only held her in place. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "We've almost got everything out. All we gotta do is stop by the storage unit, drop off your furniture and then we're on to my house." Serena nodded and continued to look up at him.

"Are we crazy for doing this? We haven't been together long, and we're not even sure if this is going to go anywhere." She said as he laughed. "Serena, quit worrying about it. We said we'd give this a shot, and if it doesn't work out, I'll just throw you out on your ass and be done with it." He said as she lightly punched him in his stomach. Darien laughed and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm kidding, Serena. I'm going to keep my word and help you out as much as I can." Raye's words kept replaying in her thoughts.

'I know the signs of love when I see them….Am I really in love with Darien? How in the hell did this happen if I am? I wonder how he really feels…No…No….No, I don't. If he's in love with me, that's his problem. I'm for sure NOT in love with him. I'm just in extreme like with him, that's it.' She thought as Darien shook her shoulder slightly.

"Hey, you ok? You looked kind of spaced out." He said as she shook her head. I'm perfectly fine Darien. Nothing to worry about!" She said with a smile and he smiled back. "If you say so." He said as he leaned down to her level and kissed her long and sweetly. They both grinned through the kiss when they heard Mina yell "Get a room!".

After everything was placed where it should be, Serena found herself on one side of the bathroom in what was now her new home, making a 'hers' side in Darien's bathroom. She was taking out and placing her make-up and toothbrush when Darien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin in the crook of her neck, staring at her through the mirror. She put down her items and leaned back into him.

"We do look good together." He said softly to her as she smiled and looked into his eyes through the mirror, noticing a look she had never seen in his eyes before. She simply replied "Yeah, we do." She said with a slight smile. Darien pulled her closer.

"Serena, are you happy here with me?" He asked, his smile completely faded now. She finally turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Yeah, why would you ask that? Do I seem like I'm not? I'm finally somewhere he can't get to me. I have someone besides my friends to protect me. I also have someone who lov…." She caught herself before she said the dreaded word. Darien's brows were straight up.

"What was that?" He said as she stared at him in shock. She almost called him out on Raye's assumption. She was speechless. Serena had no idea what to do or say now. Meanwhile, Darien was trying to also process what just happened, what was just nearly said.

'Did she almost say that I love her? Do I? I do so much for her and I know it would kill me if something happened to her. Am I really in love with her? Does she feel the same?' He wrapped his arms around her and turned her completely around to face him. Serena started up at him, still not saying anything.

Neither of them seemed to know what to do. They both stood in eachother's arms, trying to process what had just happened. Darien finally decided what to do. He gently moved her bangs out of her eyes with his hand and looked into her eyes for a moment, right before he leaned down to kiss her.

She lay beneath him, moaning and shivering with each touch, each kiss, each breath she felt against her skin as Darien worked magic on her body. He was moving towards her lower half and Serena was getting nervous. He gently licked her naval and she made a small cry of pleasure.

She sat up when she felt his breath on her lower regions. Darien came back up. "Serena, you trust me with everything else. Trust me with this. I'm not him. I won't hurt you. He won't ever hurt you again as long as I'm here." He said as he gently took her face in one hand and kissed her firmly but sweetly.

"Just let go and trust me." Those words and his eyes were enough for Serena to let him do just about anything to her. Serena laid back against the bed and waited. Darien went down to the area between her legs and gently spread them.

'Just let go….just let go….' Serena mentally chanted to herself as she laid on the bed, awaiting action from Darien. The last time Dimindo went down on her, he actually bit her enough to make her bleed and it was one of the worst sexual experiences she ever had and from then on, she didn't want anyone else to try and do it.

She couldn't believe she was letting Darien in that close either. She was about to sit up and grab his head to stop him but the feeling of Darien's tongue against her jewel kept her in place and made her gasp. Her hips lifted off the bed and she moaned as Darien put his hands on her hips and brought her back down to the bed.

Serena moaned as her head fell to the side and her back arched as Darien continued. He teased her a bit by kissing her inner legs, kissing, and licking around where she wanted him the most. He finally gave in to her pleading, moaning, and jerking her hips.

She nearly screamed as his tongue made an unexpected entrance. Darien began to slowly move his tongue in and out as Serena bucked and moaned at the action. She was arched all the way off the bed, moaning in pleasure as Darien continued to lick and kiss relentlessly. She felt the pressure building in her lower regions. She cried out to Darien as he continued.

"Darien….Please….I'm close…." She got out between moans and bucks. She was sure what she was pleading for until she felt something inside her almost break and she felt the most intense orgasm rip through her body as she let herself come back down onto the bed.

"Oh….Darien…." was all she could get out as Darien came back up to her, kissing her passionately. She thought she tasted herself on his lips. He pulled away slightly and positioned himself for his entrance. He kissed her passionately, held her head in place gently, and slid himself within her.

Serena moaned through the kiss, feeling him start at a slow pace, slowly building back up the pressure from earlier. As time passed, he started to pick up his pace and started small thrusts. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as he buried his head in her neck. He kissed and licked her there.

She moaned and turned her head, giving him full access. He quickly picked up speed and soon she was crying out in pleasure. She also hear Darien moan as he moved within her. Somewhere in all of the kisses, all of the touches, she thought she heard him say something in her ear as he drove himself deep inside her. It could have just been mumbling, moaning, or something else, but she felt her heart skip a beat when she thought she heard him say the words she never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth, ever.

"I love you." She decided to keep that to herself and not say anything, just in case he really didn't say what she thought he did. Soon, she came again and clung to Darien as her body tightened around him. Darien moaned in her ear and held her close and tight as he let the orgasm ripple through his body, emptying himself into her.

After a moment of rest, he lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked down at her and kissed her lips softly. "Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded slowly. "Perfect." She said, trying to move her legs that felt like Jell-O. Darien rolled off of her and laid on his side of the bed and started up at the ceiling.

'She didn't say anything when I told her I loved her. I wonder if she even heard me?' He asked himself as she came over to rest her head on his chest and cuddle his body to hers.

In the weeks that followed, Darien attended more and more of the street races with Serena. He watched and winced if she came close to a wall or a car or other things. He wanted her to stay safe, but he couldn't stop her from doing what she loved.

He still had heard her say anything to him about his declaration to her during their one lovemaking session. He was beginning to wonder if she ignored it or didn't want to say anything because she didn't feel the same. He shook his head of the thought.

'She'll tell me when she's ready.' He thought to himself as he took her in his arms after she won the race and excitedly kissed him and celebrated with her team. Darien was even starting to neglect work for Serena. He would now show up late, decline extra shifts, and even stopped hanging out with Sayia even less than he used to.

Meanwhile, Serena was dealing with her own feelings. She spent as much time with Darien as possible. She even started turning down race rallies for movie nights and dinner dates with Darien. Serena also began experiencing weird feelings, cravings really. She even threw up a couple of mornings while Darien was away at work.

She was now sitting on the chair she brought into their bathroom, staring at the white stick on the counter, watching the minutes tick by on her phone. She stood up when the time was up and picked up the test and took a deep breath. "Oh God…" She whispered, dropping the stick with the blue plus sign on it to the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yup, I'm a butt. Please be kind and leave a review!

Thanks to all my fans and readers,

Mackenzie.


End file.
